I'm Knocking on Your Door
by butterfly6
Summary: Leah left La Push years ago to find her happy ending after spending one last passionate night with Sam. Now she has returned after almost 15 years with a shocking secret. Where ever Leah goes drama follows and this time is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so the multi-chapter has finally arrived yay! Thank you to my amazing Beta RedEnglishRose who I adore so darn much. She's absolutely amazing for putting up with me and my horrible grammer and short attention span lol. Thank you to Harrypassion for getting me started and stuck on this idea and being my guiding hand in this story...also thanks for the title! Okay so those are all my thank you's. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Read on my lovelies read on.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, oh how I wish I did.**

* * *

I packed the last of my things into the cardboard box at my feet and pushed it into my closet to hide for later. I stared around my room, taking in the empty walls and faded carpeting. This would be one of the last times I would ever stand here and call this my room.

My eyes flickered to the digital clock on my bedside table, one thing I was leaving behind. I figured Seth could use it; the boy always did have trouble getting up in the morning. The neon red numbers read 7:08pm. The sky outside was a dusky blue, the kind just before it became midnight black. Well, I figured I might as well head down to the bonfire; Seth and our mother were probably already there now. I looked through my window and down to First Beach; I spotted the bonfire from here, the flames dancing brightly. I considered changing from my too baggy shorts and faded t-shirt but decided not to. It wasn't like I had anyone I needed to look pretty for anymore. I flinched as I thought of him for the briefest of seconds. I forced myself to push him to the back of my mind. I refused to cry tonight.

I arrived at the bonfire, fashionably late of course, not that anyone cared; no one wanted a bitch ruining their fun. The usual crowd was sitting on the logs surrounding the dancing flames, the only difference being my renegade pack of Jacob and Seth were here. Being two separate packs, we didn't mingle much anymore and it was obvious why. The air was slightly tense, clouded with the waves emanating from the two Alphas, Jacob and Sam, but I knew Jacob was determined not to start a fight. I didn't see why not: I wouldn't have minded seeing Sam ripped too shreds but Jacob just wanted to get back to his little mutant half-vamp imprint without violence.

It seemed everyone had someone but me. All the wolves and their imprints snuggled on logs together. I pointedly avoided the corner where Sam and Emily sat, instead opting to sit by Embry, the only one other than Seth and I who hadn't imprinted. My usual glare wasn't in place tonight; I had an announcement to make and I didn't want my bad mood getting in the way of it.

I sat quietly, and I'm proud to say I didn't make one snide comment, letting the festivities and food go on around me. I refused any food offered to me and didn't laugh at anyone's stories. No one noticed; this was typical Leah bonfire behavior but if they had bothered to, they would have noticed my lack of a glare. I waited until everyone was full and settled, the conversation a low hum of mixing voices. Then I stood up and all heads turned to me, I kept my back to _their_ corner. I didn't think I could risk seeing them, knowing it would be the last time I would see _him_, but really, it was be for the better.

"Hey, everyone," I started quietly, and I knew everyone would be shocked by my lack of attitude, but what I was about to say was better done without attitude. "So I've been thinking and I've already talked to Jake about this since he's my Alpha." He nodded in my direction, being the only one with a clue as to what was going on. "I think it's time…I left La Push. Moved from here and started a new life somewhere else. I know I don't really have to let anyone here know, since I'm not part of this pack anymore but I felt I should still let you guys know anyway." I sat down, my speech finished. I still didn't spare a glance for _their_ corner. I didn't care what their reaction was as they'd ruined my life enough already.

"Oh Leah," my mother sighed. I smiled at her sadly, knowing she understood. My mother had always gotten me completely that way.

"Hey, how did you and Jacob manage to keep it from me that you're leaving?" Seth asked. He had been sure he would have heard when the three of us phased. I laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair. Everyone went back to their conversations afterward, accepting it, knowing the only person's permission I really needed was Jacob's. Even if anyone here wanted to stop me, they couldn't.

I stood up, not saying anything about my intention to take a walk; no one would care, and headed away from the bonfire. I made it a good distance from the bonfire before I heard someone calling my name. It was Jacob; I stopped and waited for him.

"Hey," he said when he finally caught up to me.

"Hey. Isn't it about time you headed back to your little imprint?" I teased. The thing was still just a kid but had she him wrapped around her little finger.

"Yeah, actually I'm just about to head over there now, but I just wanted to say goodbye. You've been a great help with everything, and if things had gone as originally planned and me and you had run away together, it would have been alright having you in my head," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Jake," I said. At least _someone_ other than my family would miss me.

"You can come back to the pack anytime you want." I smiled at the offer and pulled from his grasp. I didn't think that would be necessary, but I appreciated the offer all the same. I nodded and he smiled a final time before leaving, heading to the woods to phase and go back to the Cullens.

I grudgingly had to admit I was glad Sam had let us all come back onto La Push land when necessary, even though we weren't a part of his pack anymore. I sure didn't want to keep sleeping in the woods and this meant Seth and I actually got to see our mother and sleep in our own beds. Although, after the almost war against the Volturi a while back, it made sense that he would allow us. I sighed and turned around, continuing my walk down the beach.

The bonfire was far behind now, a dim light that flickered and danced in the distance. I skirted around several boulders by the edge of the water, my feet sinking in the wet sand and then I couldn't see the bonfire at all anymore, the giant rocks blocking my view. I kept walking. I could see the forest ahead and considered phasing, but decided not to. I didn't think Jacob had reached the Cullens and phased back yet, and I didn't feel like sharing my thoughts. I took a seat by one of the rocks, resting my back against it and pulling my knees to my chest. I tilted my head back against the rock and stared up at the sky. The moon was full and bright, throwing light all around so that everything was visible in the glow. I closed my eyes, listening to the waves crashing and the wind rushing through the leaves in the forest. It would have been peaceful if I hadn't found myself thinking of Sam. I hated him. I hated him with everything I had in me but I was sad too, because I realized that leaving finalized the fact that he really wasn't ever going to be mine again. I felt a tear slip from my closed lids and I hurriedly brushed it away. I didn't want to cry over him anymore.

I heard movement on the other side of the boulders and instantly snapped to attention. I jumped up from my seat and faced the part I'd come in through. The person came from the shadows and I snorted and rolled my eyes. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"Hey, Leah….I just…wanted to talk." He seemed uneasy and I smirked at his discomfort.

"So?" He stared at me blankly. "Talk," I snapped, "I have better things to do than stand here with _you_ all night." I coated the 'you' with disgust, making it known that his presence was the last thing I wanted. He sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Leah, how many times am I going to have to say sorry for imprinting, I did-"

"When you mean it!" I hissed. "When you can genuinely say you're sorry you met Emily."

"I can't say that; she's my imprint. I love her, Lee-Lee," he said. I charged at him with a growl, my body trembling as I fought not to phase. I swung my hand back and slapped him.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again. _Ever_, do you hear me Sam Uley? I'll _never_ be your Lee-Lee again." He froze in the aftermath of my slap and outburst. My chest was heaving from my anger and the palm of my hand stung but I ignored it. He had no right to call me that and he knew it, he knew I hated it when he did anything that reminded me of what we used to be. I turned from him, ready to run into the forest and phase. I needed to run to let off some of the anger I had in me, and anything to get away from Sam. I was dangerously close to tears but I refused to show them in front of him. Never him; my pride was too strong for that. I was just within the shadow of the trees when he grabbed me. Before I could react he pinned my body to a nearby tree, my hands over my head and his fingers around my wrists.

"Let me go, you asshole!" I screamed, fighting against him. I may have been a wolf but so was he and he was still stronger than me. I tried raising my knee to hit him where the sun don't shine but he obviously anticipated it, using his own legs to keep mine in place.

"No, Leah, it's your turn to listen to _me_. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry you're still suffering, but I'm tired of you blaming me. You think I _wanted_ to imprint? You have no idea how wrong you are. I loved you. I... I..." he hesitated. "I still do," he finished softly and I stopped fighting. I was sure my ears had to be deceiving me, they had to. He didn't love me, he loved Emily obviously more than he loved me or he would have imprinted with me.

"Don't play these fucking games with me, Sam," I hissed.

"I'm not," he answered and then he was kissing me. I fought against him again, this was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Then why the hell did it feel so _right_? I stopped fighting, kissing him back, letting him snake his tongue into my mouth, tasting him. God, how I had missed this. I knew right then I wasn't going to stop him. I was going to let this go as far as he took it; I needed this. I was leaving and I needed this, I needed _him_ one last time. I moaned and arched my body into his. I didn't know when he had let my hands go but they were free now and I locked them at the nape of his neck. I felt his own hands around my waist and I tightened my hold on him.

He backed us from the tree and broke the kiss, laying me on the damp forest ground before following me down. He attacked my neck, peppering it with nips and licks and I tilted my head allowing him easier access. I let him do that for a while before I got impatient. He always did love my neck when we were together. He said it was his favorite part of me, but now I wanted more. I sat up and he sat back staring at me, his eyes confused and clouded with lust. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it to the side. His breath hitched for a moment, his eyes falling to my chest: I wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't very often anymore as it's a hassle when you're shape shifting all the time. Now he was staring at my breasts and I hadn't felt this desired in so long. I knew the other guys sometimes caught glimpses of me in the few seconds before I phased and I was sure I'd heard a raunchy thought or two, but they never stared at me the way Sam was now. I raised a hand to one of my breasts keeping my eyes locked on him. I pulled at a nipple lightly and moaned.

"Sam," I breathed, and it was all he needed before he was on me again, this time focusing on my chest, and it all felt so right: The way he pulled at my nipples lightly with his teeth, and kissed down my stomach, the way he reacted when I ran my hand down his chest and let his name escape my lips in breathy moans, the way our naked bodies felt pressed against each other inch for inch, and when he was finally inside of me, moving in that slow steady rhythm that was both old and new for us. Nothing had ever felt more right. I was sure that somewhere, some perfect balance had been met and I wanted to hold on to it forever. My body thought otherwise though, and I could feel myself right at the edge. My hips thrust up against his, meeting him and he attached his lips to my neck again, sucking at the pulse point.

"Leah," he groaned and the feel of his breath against my neck and the way he was swelling inside of me, filling me completely, was too much. I came apart with a scream, digging my nails into his back, and arching into him. He came moments later, pulsing inside of me, holding himself perfectly still over me until he was finished. Then he collapsed against me, burying his face at the valley between my breasts. We lay like that for a while, both catching our breaths, then he rolled off of me and immediately I missed his weight.

I watched as he stood up and began dressing before I followed his lead. Once I was fully clothed I went and stood at the edge of the shore letting the waves wash up to my ankles. I heard him a little behind me but I kept my gaze focused on the black water ahead of me. He sighed and took several steps toward me; I spun and held up my hands keeping him at a distance. I knew our stolen moment was over, I could see it his eyes. They flashed with hurt but he froze at my gesture to keep him away.

"I'm sorry, Leah, but I have to go before…" he hesitated. He didn't want to say Emily's name here in front of me. I understood; he felt it would ruin the moment and I agreed, I didn't want that, but it was too late. She was already here with us, not in person but she was here. She was what kept us from each other and she couldn't just be ignored.

"It's okay, Sam, I get it. You can go," I whispered, smiling at him sadly. His face flashed regret as he turned and walked away and I went back to sitting against my rock, my knees hugged to my chest.

* * *

I left La Push early the next morning, when the sky was a pale blue and before the sun had really risen. No one knew when I left, even mom and Seth were still asleep and I figured it was for the better. I was never one for teary goodbyes. As I drove out of La Push I could swear I saw a black shadow running in the trees beside my car, but I never turned my head to check, and when I passed the treaty line, the black shadow fell back. I'd never question who it was but I'd always know.

_

* * *

__PREVIEW:_

_"Well, when was the last time you…" she paused and my eyes snapped back to her. She made a swift jerking motion with her hips and I laughed. She cracked her own grin and gave me a pointed look._

_"Are you trying to suggest that I'm…pregnant?"_

**

* * *

****Okay first chapter down. What did you guys think? I have several chapter already written the more reviews I get the faster I'll post...*hint,hint*. I'm hoping for at least seven before the next chapter goes up, I have cookies and I'm willing to share! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up my readers yay! I got all the reviews I asked for last chapter so I'm all smiles. Anyway enough talking on my part, here we go with chapter 2. Enjoy my lovelies. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how much I would have to pay to buy the series from Stephanie Meyer...**

* * *

I settled near the border in Canada only five hours from La Push. It was a little close, but I didn't have enough saved up to go very far. The Cullens had offered me money for all the help I had given, but I wouldn't accept it. They and Jacob were the only ones who knew how close to home I really was. I wouldn't divulge my whereabouts to anyone else, not even mom and Seth.

I found a small two-bedroom apartment and got a job as a waitress in a diner that was within walking distance from it. It wasn't much but it was enough to begin with. I met another waitress about my age there and we hit it off quickly. Chrissy became my closest female friend since Emily in no time: She had a sure-fire attitude and clever wit just like mine and she didn't put up with my bitchiness.

Six weeks after I left La Push found me sitting on the diner's bathroom floor fighting back waves of nausea. It was a slow day and Chrissy, Tony, who was the cook, and I were the only ones in. The bathroom door pushed open and I could see Chrissy's white work shoes coming toward me under the stall door. She knocked lightly asking me to open it. I stood up and let her in before immediately turning to the toilet and throwing up. She pulled my hair back and held it. It had grown out a little, almost to shoulder length since I didn't have to cut it anymore: I had stopped phasing.

"Oh, honey, you're really not feeling too good, are you?" she cooed as I stood up and headed to the sink to rinse my mouth and splash some cold water on my face. I stood up from the sink and dried my face with a piece of the rough paper towels from the dispenser.

"I'm fine, I probably just ate something bad," I muttered walking out of the bathroom. She followed behind me. I saw a customer walking through the door and grabbed my notepad from the counter, pulling the pen from behind my ear.

"What can I get for you today, ma'am?" I asked the lady. She had two rambunctious little boys with her who were wrecking havoc on the table and each other. They had already managed to knock over the salt shaker and now the younger one was trying to bite the other one on the ear.

"Tommy, Billy, stop it both of you!" the lady yelled. She turned to me with an apologetic smile and ordered the two children's special and the soup surprise of the day. I tacked the order on the window between the counter and kitchen, catching Tony's attention. He smiled at me and grabbed the sticky note. I turned back to Chrissy and she stared at me her hand on her hip.

"What?" I asked, refilling the coffee maker. The lunch rush would be coming in soon and it was always the first thing they ordered.

"Leah, you've been feeling like this for over a week. Do you really think its something you ate?"

"Well, it's the only explanation I have for you, Chrissy," I said. She was taking this too seriously lately. It had to have been something I ate or some bug; there was no other answer.

"Order up," Tony called, sliding the dishes onto the counter behind me. I picked them up and headed toward the table with the mother. The little boys had broken the napkin dispenser and the mother was pleading with them to stop. I placed the orders in front of them and the boys stopped long enough to stuff a hand full of French fries in their mouths before going back to causing physical harm to each other.

I went back behind the counter. Chrissy was wiping it down and I sat on the stool beside the cash register, fighting back another wave of nausea. I suppose I should have been more worried I'd been feeling nauseous a lot lately, and had even had a few dizzy spells. Chrissy shot me a look from the side of her eye, letting me know she hadn't missed my deep breath as I tried to fight back the uneasy feeling of my stomach. I rolled my own eyes as she rung up the man who had finished his piece of pie and coffee in record time. He tipped his hat at us and left, and Chrissy came and stood beside me.

"Leah, maybe you should get it checked out at the hospital or something."

"I'm _fine_." How could I explain to her I couldn't go to a hospital because my temperature was abnormally high and I was a shape-shifting freak?

"Leah…" she hesitated. "Did you ever consider it…could be something else?"

"Like what?" I asked, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

"Well, when was the last time you…" she paused and my eyes snapped back to her. She made a swift jerking motion with her hips and I laughed. She cracked her own grin and gave me a pointed look.

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm…pregnant?" I asked around a smile. Immediately my mind flashed to the night in the forest with Sam. I was remembering the feel of him pulsing inside of me before a thud brought me back to reality. The older little boy had thrown his brother's food, dish and all, on the floor and was laughing as the mother looked on helplessly, half tearful and begging them to behave. I looked at Chrissy, my eyes wide. My hands flew to my stomach.

"Shit," I breathed.

* * *

My next day off found me pulling into the Cullens driveway after having made the long five hour trip. I couldn't go to the hospital or a regular doctor for obvious reasons, and Carlisle was the only one I could think of. I needed to know. No one from La Push knew I was here - thank God - and I made sure I chose a time when I knew Seth would be in school.

I stepped out of the car and immediately the front door opened, Jacob running out to meet me and the Cullens behind him staying on the front porch. Of course, the little mind reading leech would know I was here. They were all the same, frozen in time as they were, except Renesmee, who had grown again and looked several months older now instead of just six weeks.

"Back so soon?" Jacob asked, twirling me in a hug, I laughed and then gave a groan of discomfort as my stomach rolled, reminding me why I was here.

"Jacob, I think its best if you put her down," Edward called from the porch and Jacob set me on my feet. I lifted a hand to my stomach and took a deep breath to settle it smiling weakly at Edward. Well, at least his mind reading came in handy sometimes. I greeted everyone, even letting Esme pull me into a motherly hug. She invited me inside and I agreed, ignoring the burning in my nose from the vampire stench.

"So, what brings you here today, Leah?" Carlisle asked and I suddenly found myself too embarrassed to say it out loud. Instead I turned to Edward and let everything flash through my mind. The night at the beach with Sam, which I blushed brighter than a strawberry during, and then my constant nausea and dizzy spells. I finished with the image of me opening a pickle jar this morning and immediately rushing to the bathroom due to the smell. Edward stared at me through all of this, a look of shock on his face.

"Carlisle, could I speak to you for a minute?" Edward asked and then froze as I thought one more thing at him. _Not in here_. If I was pregnant, and I was praying not, then everyone would know, but I'd hate to not really be and everyone knowing what I'd stupidly thought. "Outside," he finished. Carlisle nodded and in the second it took me to blink, they were gone.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, Leah?" Esme asked and even though my stomach shifted at the thought, I couldn't say no to her. I knew she liked to pretend to be at least a little normal, and offering me food did that for her.

"Sure," I answered and she zipped into the kitchen.

"How has Seth been, Jake?" I asked, turning to him, not feeling comfortable under the scrutiny of so many vampires.

"He's been good same old Seth. He misses you though." Then Nessie came toward me, her arms outstretched to touch my face. I knew what her gift was and though it freaked me out a bit, I figured it was better to let her do to me what she would instead of offending her in front of a room full of vampires and her imprint. I could feel Bella staring at me as Nessie's hands made contact with my face. A memory that wasn't mine washed over me. I was watching Nessie and Jacob run through the woods, he in his wolf form, her high up on his back as she giggled and urged him to go faster. She turned her head to the right and a sandy colored wolf was loping along next to them. I recognized it as Seth and smiled. I hadn't realized how much I missed my little brother. She dropped her hands from my face and stepped back, smiling at me and I returned it.

Then Carlisle and Edward breezed back through the door, Carlisle smiling at me understandingly as Edward went to stand by Bella.

"Why don't we head upstairs, Leah," Carlisle said, gesturing me ahead of him up the stairs. I swallowed my nerves and climbed the stairs, entering the door he pointed at. It turned out to be the library but in the corner was a hospital bed.

"Have a seat," he said, walking to a closet in the corner. I sat and watched him as he pulled an ultrasound machine from the closet. Of course, the weirdo vamps had an ultrasound from when Bella was pregnant. I didn't know why I was so shocked, but then it wasn't everyday you saw someone pull one of these out of a closet. He began hooking it up, and I knew they could hear us downstairs. I closed my eyes when he began talking, forcing myself to act as if they weren't.

"So, Edward tells me you've been experiencing nausea and dizzy spells." I nodded. "Well, we know what those are the symptoms of so let's see if we're right."

"See here's the thing, Doc, I can't be pregnant; I'm menopausal. Did you get that? Men-o-pausal." I sounded out the word and he laughed. I didn't know why; I was being serious.

"Well, let's find out then." He asked me to lie back on the bed and lift my shirt. He rubbed the warm gooey stuff on my stomach and a moment of panic swept over me: What if I was? What would I do? I knew right away I couldn't tell Sam; it was out of the question. That was a given.

"Well, Leah," Carlisle said, his eyes on the ultrasound screen. All I could see were senseless blobs and spots as he moved the thing across my stomach. "It would appear that you're not as menopausal as you thought." They were the last words I heard before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. I seriously felt like someone had just taken a bulldozer and ran over my head with it. I groaned and sat up, a little disoriented and confused, at first, as to where I was. Then I remembered everything, especially Carlisle's last words to me. I felt like crying, just breaking apart right there, and crying. I was alone in the room; I didn't know where any of the Cullens were, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It took too much effort. The fact that I was pregnant, and not just with anyone's child but Sam's, was overwhelming in the extreme.

I found myself taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't. Oh God, oh God, oh God, what the _hell_ was I going to do? My life was over. I was twenty years old and pregnant with my ex's child, and my life was over. Suddenly, I couldn't catch my breath. I was choking, not getting enough air and the feeling of panic was rising. _Oh God, I'm 20 years old, menopausal, pregnant, and about to die._ In the next instant the room door burst open and Edward and Jasper stood in the frame.

"Calm her down, Jasper," Edward muttered, and instantly I began to calm down. I could breathe again; it was a little shaky but at least air was getting to my lungs. Jasper didn't stop though and I suddenly found myself thinking that it wasn't the end of my world, I could do this.

"Stop that" I snapped and he smiled at me knowingly, but at least he stopped. _'What exactly happened?' _I fixed my eyes on Edward.

"Apparently you're…pregnant, and you passed out when you heard." Okay I knew that.

_'Where is everyone?_'

"The rest of my family is downstairs but there's someone here who wants to speak to you," he said, and then Jacob was in the doorway. His face was impossible to read. He came into the room and Edward and Jasper left, closing the door in a vain attempt to give us privacy. Everyone downstairs would still be able to hear us perfectly.

Jacob didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me; he only stared out the window. I became increasingly uncomfortable in the silence, shifting and taking in my surroundings. I wasn't in the library anymore, they'd moved me to what I assumed was a guest bedroom.

"Jacob," I finally said when the silence was on the verge of being deafening.

"What the hell were you thinking, Leah?" Jacob turned to me with a growl and I was immediately on the _defense_.

"What do you mean, what was I thinking?" I growled right back at him.

"Sam, Leah, Sam! He's imprinted, he's marrying Emily, and you fucked him."

"You don't understand, Jacob, so don't judge me. Put yourself in my shoes for a moment. If Nessie hadn't been born and you had a chance with Bella before she married Edward, wouldn't you have taken it and even if you wouldn't have, it's only because you never loved her like I loved Sam!" I didn't care that that they could hear our conversation, even little Nessie. I didn't care. I was just _so_ angry, and scared and I needed him right now and he was judging me.

"It's different: Bella and Edward aren't _imprinted_." God, how I wanted to slap him. I could feel myself trembling with anger and I knew I was going to phase. Again in the blink of an eye the door was open and Jasper was calming me down. This time Carlisle was with him.

"You can't phase, Leah, we don't know how that would affect the baby and we don't want to risk it," Carlisle said and I took a breath letting Jasper calm me some more. I nodded and pointedly looked away from Jacob.

"I think it's time I headed home, Doc. Seth is probably going to be here soon and I want to be gone before he is."

"Of course. Now a few tips: take it easy, don't stress yourself to the point that you might phase, and try to eat. The nausea should go away in a few weeks; you're almost exactly seven weeks now. Everything is developing normally." Carlisle told me all this with a sympathetic smile. I nodded and made to follow him and Jasper out of the room. Jacob was facing the window again, his back to me.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you _please _not let Seth or Sam know?" I asked quietly. He gave a tight nod and didn't even look my way as I left.

Downstairs, all the vampires were in the living room just as I'd left them. Esme had wrapped a dish of food for me and now placed it in my hand, hugging me goodbye.

"Well, it would seem the little she-wolf got herself knocked up with a cub," Emmett teased. I glared at him and then smirked when Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. I left the house then, driving away at top speed.

When I got into my apartment, I was frozen for a moment, standing in the middle of my living room. Then I rushed to the phone and picked up the receiver. I dialed the familiar number and pressed it too my ear. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom," I croaked and then immediately broke down and began crying.

* * *

**_PREVIEW:_**

_He got to the turning point and waved one last time before slipping around the corner and dissapearing from view. I smiled and walked into my apartment, locking the door behind me. I dropped my key onto the small table in the hallway and kicked off my shoes. I walked into the living room and flipped on the light._

_"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed..._

* * *

**And another chapter down, soooo what did you think? Seeing as I got all the reviews I asked for last chapter I'm going to hope for 10 this time. Or is that being too greedy? Chapter 3 is already written so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay dear readers, I'm very sad that I didn't reach the number of reviews I wanted to but it was pointed out to me that I was sneaky for holding chapters hostage. I won't say who by *cough*kcrane*cough* (thanks for reviewing and to everyone else who did too, it was much appreciated) but I figured it was time I let this chapter out of its jail. So read on my lovelies, read on.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't recognize them they're mine everyone else quite sadly (in my world anyway) belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

_

* * *

__6 ½ months later_

"Order up!" Tony called from the kitchen. I grabbed the orders from the counter and headed around it to deliver them. I slid the plates onto the table, stooping awkwardly over my giant stomach to get them safely on the flat surface. Of course, you would assume the group of three men would help, but they continued their conversation as if I wasn't there. As I headed back to pick up the next order, Chrissy hurried past me, her own arms full of orders.

It was Friday night and the diner was packed. I could see Nora and Fiona, two more waitresses that had been hired, busy with their own tables. I picked up the next order and headed out again. This time the people nicely helped me, a mother and daughter I was guessing, they looked so much alike. Seeing the two sharing their booth, I missed my mother dearly. I'd finally told her where I was after telling her I was pregnant and she had been down a few times to see me.

"I always thought I was going to have to wait for Seth. Leah I'm so glad your making me a grandmother." I remember her saying all teary eyed as she took in my then four and a half month stomach. Now I was a little less than a week shy of eight and a half months and looked ready to burst. My feet hurt like hell and so did my back. My only relief being that at the end of next week I was getting the time off I needed to have my baby. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly and my baby kicked my hand.

That was all I ever called it: my baby; I refused to let Carlisle tell me the sex when I went for my five month check up. All the Cullens and Jacob knew. Heck, even my mother knew as she'd called the Cullen house and had them tell her. I was out of the loop but that was okay; I wanted to be surprised.

I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and pot of coffee off the counter. Walking around and offering refills kept me busy and my mind mostly free to think about everything. Jacob had come around eventually. He said he understood and was just surprised that Sam had it in him to do something like that, even though he already had an imprint. He had personally showed up at my apartment two weeks after our argument to apologize.

"Leah, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said those things. It was wrong of me and I didn't mean to judge, I was just shocked at-" I cut him off when I pushed a finger to his lips.

"It's okay Jake, I forgive you. I understand where you're coming from but I'm glad you can see my side too" I had answered before he pulled me into a hug, and he had become one of the biggest rocks for me during my pregnancy.

It was really Rosalie who helped me out the most though; I was surprised how much she knew about this whole pregnancy and motherhood thing. Because of her, I had practically a whole library of pregnancy and motherhood books. She gave me about five each time I went to visit, and she was almost more excited about the baby than I was. She said that even though she had been there for Bella's pregnancy, mine was more natural and that made it more interesting. Honestly, I wish I could have just popped the thing out in the little time Bella had. I found it hard to believe Rosalie's interest in my pregnancy was because of the envy she felt that I got to experience it like Edward said; I mean what did she have to envy?

I was running dangerously low on lemonade and headed back to refill the pitcher. I was just heading out again when I saw Fiona fighting to escape the grasp of one of the three men I had served earlier. She was our youngest waitress: only eighteen and fresh from high school. She was working here to put herself through college and she was pretty in the extreme: blonde hair, green eyes, and very petite. She was also one of the nicest souls I had ever met. It piqued my anger to see someone so helpless being taken advantage of. I slammed the lemonade on the counter and headed across the restaurant.

"Just let me take you out after your shift is over, baby. We can catch a movie and head back to my place for a little fun afterward." The sleaze ball was pressing her body against his and trying to plant a kiss on her lips. She had turned her head away from him and was struggling; he seemed to like her fighting him though. His two asshole friends were of course cheering him on as he tried groping her.

"I'm going to have to ask that you get your slimy hands off of our worker." My voice was low, but it was as if the whole restaurant heard. The place was instantly silent; Nora and Chrissy had stopped serving and was now watching the altercation to see if they would need to step in. Even Tony and the new cook, Chad, had stuck their heads around from the kitchen to watch. The man froze and met my gaze, but didn't release Fiona; instead he laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Go deal with some other customers, whore." He eyed my distended middle and then pointedly my hand, showing a lack of a ring. "I have everything I need right here," he ran his hand down Fiona's body and grabbed her ass. Fiona gave a squeak and renewed her efforts to escape and he laughed. Not thinking, I grabbed a half full mug from the nearest table and threw it at the man's face. He dropped his hands from Fiona and ran them over his face to get the moisture out of his eyes. She scurried into the kitchen.

"You little bitch!," he growled angrily, and then he came at me, grabbing onto my shoulders. My first instinct should have been to phase, but it wasn't because I hadn't phased in so long, not since I had moved out here, not to mention I couldn't because of my baby. For one flash of a moment I was petrified for my baby: What if he hurt my baby?

"I think it's time you released the lady." The voice behind me was deep and sent shivers down my spine. The man released me and threw his hands up.

"Okay, whatever you say, man. Come on guys," he grumbled and his two cronies followed him out. It didn't even register to me that they hadn't paid for their meals. I gripped my stomach as my fear receded, the mantra repeating in my head: _my baby, my baby, anything could have happened to my baby._

"You okay, Miss?" The deep voice behind me spoke again and I came back to reality. Around me the deathly silence had risen to a hush of voices as everyone went back to their conversations. I turned slowly. The first thing my eyes met was a wide navy covered chest, and then I realized it was a police officer in front of me. My next thought was _oh my_, this man is delicious. He was tall, though shorter than those in the pack of wolves back in La Push, who were all 6'4" or taller, but still taller than my 5'9". He had to be 6'1" at least and I was guessing more likely 6'3". He had broad shoulders and dark brown hair with the slightest red highlights in it. The five o'clock shadow covering his strong lean face gave him a sexy dangerous air, but it was the eyes that got me. They were the strangest shade of gray I'd ever seen, the kind the sky was when a storm was about to blow through. Then he blinked and they lightened to almost a silver gray, more the color of my coat when I phased.

"It's Leah, right?" He was staring at me oddly, probably wondering why I was staring at him so dumbfounded. I snapped back to reality and answered.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I paused. "Wait, how did you know that?" He laughed, and god, even his laugh was drool-worthy.

"Chrissy is-" he started, but he was cut off by the very person he was talking about.

"Duncan!" My friend was coming towards us after delivering her last order. Duncan swept her into his arms and spun her around then set her down. "What are you doing here, you big oaf?" Chrissy asked.

"Got off my shift early, figured I'd come hang out here, maybe get some free food," he teased and I couldn't help wondering if this was Chrissy's boyfriend. She'd never mentioned one to me, which was odd considering we were practically best friends but maybe he was new. She whacked him on the arm and headed back to pick up the next two dishes.

"Don't you have somewhere –_anywhere_ –else you need to be?" she asked mock angrily as she brushed past us with the orders in hand.

"You know I'm only too happy to always be around you, my favorite sister." I watched their banter in amusement before his words clicked into place. So they were siblings and now that I knew this I could suddenly see the resemblance. They both shared the same plump lips and the shape of their eyes, though not the color. Chrissy's were a blue-green but more green. Her hair was also more red and less brown than his but the resemblance was definitely there. Chrissy snorted as she passed us again.

"Duncan, I'm _your only sister_."

"Therefore my favorite." He followed behind her and took one of the few available seats at the counter. Watching him sit down made me suddenly aware of how bad my feet hurt. I took a step and flinched. Crap they were probably swollen. Nora noticed as she passed by me.

"Why don't you take a quick break, Leah, or just work behind the counter. Your feet must be killing you." She rushed off before I could say a word of thanks. I went behind the counter but was still determined to help and not just sit around on my fat pregnant butt. No one else would see it that way but I would. I kicked off my shoes though and let the cool linoleum soothe my feet. I walked along the line of customers, making sure everyone had refills and whatever else they needed. I was passing back by where Duncan was sitting when he called my name.

"Hey, Leah!" He was smiling an amazingly panty-wetting smile; his white teeth were perfect and made his lips look twice as kissable if that was possible. He was looking at me oddly again, because, crap, I was staring again. I mentally shook myself back to reality.

"How exactly do you know my name?" I asked finally, taking a step closer to him from my side of the counter.

"Chrissy talks about you all the time, though she didn't mention how pretty you are. " He winked and I swear I must have started drooling.

"Are you trying to flirt with a very pregnant woman?" I asked, finding that odd as most men would have run in the other direction screaming by now.

"A very beautiful pregnant woman." He grinned again and I had to actually concentrate so I wouldn't be distracted. I looked at him doubtfully; I figured he was probably flirting with me because he was just that type of guy: Playful to the extreme, just like the wolves back home.

"Look, if you want the last piece of pie for free then just ask," I said jokingly and he laughed.

"No, Leah, I'm seriously flirting with this gorgeous pregnant woman in front of me." I stared at him again. Okay, really, this was just too good to be true and anyway I wouldn't do it. I had long sworn off dating. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before walking away and getting back to work.

An hour and half later found the restaurant empty except for Chrissy, Tony, Nora and I. And Duncan. I swear the man's eyes followed me the whole time I was working. I might have been creeped out if he wasn't so drop dead gorgeous and Chrissy's brother. I sat down heavily on a stool and looked around; there was still work to do, tables to be cleared and wiped down, floors to be mopped, and I didn't even want to look at the dishes in the back. I groaned and raised a hand to my back; I'd have killed for a massage right then. Nora and Chrissy shot me sympathetic looks and I knew what was coming next.

"Leah, go home and rest, you must be so tired," Nora said.

"And leave you two and Tony with this mess…and Duncan?" I added on peeking at him from the side of my eye.

"Don't worry about us, honey, we aren't carrying around an extra person," Chrissy said. Any other day I would have insisted but not today; my back was absolutely horrible and if I didn't know better, I'd swear the pain had been slowly growing since last night. It was completely bearable though, nothing I couldn't handle. I smiled at them; they were too sweet to me.

"Fine." I sighed. "But only because it feels like someone put an elephant on my back." This pulled a laugh from both of them and I smiled before standing up and slipping on my shoes. I grabbed my purse; yes, Leah Clearwater was actually carrying a purse, and headed out the door. It wasn't until I was half way down the block that I realized I was being followed. The footsteps behind me were heavy. I spun, and then sighed. Of course it was Duncan. He smiled at me and tilted his head. For the briefest second I was reminded of Jacob, he sometimes tilted his head like that and I figured it was just something he did naturally considering he spent half his time as a wolf.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I'm escorting you. You don't really think that considering I'm an officer I'm going to let a defenseless pregnant woman walk the dangerous Canadian streets alone at night by herself, do you?" He said this as if it should've been obvious. I considered it for a moment.

"Duncan, I live three blocks away. I'm sure I can make it alone and perfectly safe," I said even though I was fighting to hide my grin at how dramatically he'd played up the situation.

"Leah, Leah, Leah. What kind of officer would I be if I did that?" he said, with the same mock seriousness and came toward me. He spun me around and settled a hand at the small of my back. "Lead the way, oh pregnant one." I cracked up instantly and it felt good to laugh with a guy for a change. We walked the last block and a half in relative silence. When we got to my apartment door, he leaned against the wall as I unlocked it.

"Well, good night, Duncan, and thank you for _escorting_ me seeing as the streets were just _so_ dangerous," I teased and he grinned at me.

"No problem," he murmured and then he did the unthinkable. He grabbed my hand and brushed a kiss on the knuckles. Okay, if it was possible to swoon, I was so doing it in that moment. He shot another panty-wetting smile in my direction and walked backwards away from me. He got to the turning point and waved one last time before slipping around the corner and disappearing from view. I smiled and walked into my apartment, locking the door behind me. I dropped my keys onto the small table in the hall and kicked off my shoes. I walked into the living room and flipped on the light.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed and then clutched my hand to my racing heart as I calmed down. The pixie and the half-vamp hybrid were sitting on my living room couch watching Spongebob on mute.

"Hello," Alice said, smiling brightly at me.

"You've gotten bigger Leah," Nessie said, stating the obvious.

"Thanks, kid," I snorted. "What're you guys doing here and how did you get in?"

"Oh, Carlisle says he thinks someone should stay with you since you're so close to the end of your pregnancy…and Jacob taught Nessie how to pick locks."

"Okay, so why are you watching Spongebob on mute?" My eyes flicked to the T.V.

"Oh, Aunt Alice wanted to listen to you talk to the human," Nessie said. The kid always did have knack for giving away what she shouldn't. Alice didn't even have the decency to look guilty.

"Was he cute? I couldn't see him because of you." She pouted as if it was my fault she couldn't see. Although I suppose it was really… I sighed and walked past them, my bladder felt about to burst. I relieved myself and changed into my pajamas. I slid under the cool cotton of my sheets resting on my side, by belly protruding out in front of me. I rested my hand on it, rubbing the skin. It didn't seem real that in less than a month, I would be holding my little baby in my arms. It still felt completely surreal and I was guessing it would until I was actually holding it. I closed my eyes and began drifting to sleep when I heard the light footsteps of someone running at superhuman speed. I opened my eyes and almost had another heart attack. Nessie was standing by my bed her face pressed less than an inch from my stomach.

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

"Trying to see the baby." She paused. "Do you think if I touch your stomach I could show it something?" I sighed. What was the harm? I lifted my shirt and let her press her slightly cool hands to my rounded middle. I saw the memory but only faintly compared to if she'd been touching my face. It was an image of me, sitting on the Cullen couch rubbing what was then my six month belly. I felt the baby kick and Renesmee shot back, but then she smiled and came toward me again. "Do you think the baby saw it?" She seemed so innocent and childlike in that moment that I had to say yes. She beamed brighter than before.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Oh, they're in that new house they bought here. Grandpa says he doesn't want to be too far in case you go into surprise labor," she stated and then ran lightly out of the room. The volume on Spongebob turned up until it was a low hum in the background.

Yes, believe it or not, the Cullens had actually bought a house here in Canada so I could have my baby. It was miles from civilization obviously, out in the middle of nowhere, but very big and very pretty. I was grateful, of course because I hadn't been thrilled that I'd have to have my baby so close to La Push but at the same time I felt it was a bit much. Of course Esme said they would have bought it anyway, but I didn't believe that. I stopped my thoughts then and closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted beyond belief. I let the low hum of Spongebob and Patrick singing the F.U.N. song and the light rain that had started falling put me to sleep.

_**

* * *

**__**PREVIEW:**_

_"Alice." She looked at me and for the first time, her eyes looked frightened. "I think my water just broke." _

* * *

**Sooooo opinions. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I'm begging. They make my day as any of you writers know so please review...I'm ready to start bribing. You just may get a suprise in your inbox if I like your review enough...like I don't know possibly a super small excerpt of next chapter...It has to be a REALLY good review though...I have cookies...Okay so the point is I'm begging and awesome review = suprise in inbox. Next chapter all written so keep an eye out for it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here yay. I got so many more reviews than I expected and I send my thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it and it meant a lot. I tried to send the excerpt to everyone but I got mixed up after a while and if I missed you I'm sorry...and if I sent it more than one copy to you well I guess your just extra lucky lol. Anyway enough rambling, read on my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: So I had my agent contact Stephanie...she's not selling. Sad right. Yea I still own nothing.**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon in the kitchen. I was long past my morning sickness at this point in my pregnancy and my mouth started watering immediately. I hopped out of bed and into the bathroom to relieve my too full bladder and brush my teeth. Or waddled more than anything, I guess. I headed into the kitchen to find Esme in front of my stove making breakfast. She spun gracefully as I came in.

"Good morning, Leah." She darted over to me and helped me into a seat.

"Hey, Esme. Not that I don't appreciate you being here but, ummm…why are you here?" I asked. She laughed her bell-like laughter.

"I had to come and pick up Nessie this morning; you'd think Jacob's world was ending the way that boy has been going on," she said, turning her attention back to the stove. I laughed to myself; of course the big lug would be all unhappy being away from his imprint for one whole night. I heard Nessie's tinkling laugher in the other bedroom, then a deeper laugh, which I knew.

"Hey, did Jacob come with you?" I asked.

"Of course; as soon as he knew I was coming for Nessie, he was in the car before I was." I chuckled and headed into the room. The curtains were drawn back, allowing sunlight into the room. Alice stood by the closet, her skin shining like diamonds and for the briefest moment I was distracted by the beauty of it.

"Wow, Leah, you're huge," Jacob said from his spot in the rocking chair. I growled at him even though I knew he was joking.

"Jacob!" Alice said "You apologize and leave her alone." There was something hilarious about the little pixie trying to look all tough. I wasn't even sure if she reached five feet.

"Sorry, Leah," Jacob muttered and went back to reading Nessie one of the children's books in the basket on the floor next to the rocking chair. Since I didn't know what sex I was having, I'd opted for neutral colors in my baby's room. The walls were a pale soothing green, the curtains were a lighter shade of green and thin enough to let a little light through when closed. The crib, white wood, was standing against one wall, the changing table on the opposite. The rocking chair Jacob and Nessie currently occupied was close to the window. Alice slammed the closet door and turned to face me with a smile. She was in charge of buying the baby clothes since I didn't know the sex and didn't want all neutral colors for my baby. I hadn't opened the closet since she'd started stocking it up weeks ago and honestly, I was terrified too. I was sure my unborn baby owned more clothing than me.

"So, how are you feeling, Leah?" Alice asked, darting toward me.

"Fine, just a little exhausted body-wise. Carrying around a whole other person constantly does that," I said, laughing.

"I still wish I could see your future so I'd know exactly when the baby was coming." Alice sighed before taking my hand and leading me out of the small room. I sat down at the table again. Esme had finished breakfast and set a plate in front of me.

"Thanks, Esme," I said and then dug in. Esme's cooking was heaven; I was guessing Jacob felt the same because he came out moments later and filled his own plate. Nessie wrinkled her nose at the food and simply sat watching us.

"You two," Esme pointed at Nessie and Jacob, "get ready to head back once you're finished." Jacob nodded, his mouth too full to answer. By the time we finished breakfast, Alice had cleaned up all the pots and the rest of my apartment. I might have been offended that she thought it was messy if I didn't grudgingly admit that it was, and I was just too tired and achy to do it myself. The pain in my back had gotten worse over night and I raised my hand to rub it again. Esme left with Jacob and Nessie and then it was just me and Alice. I went over to the couch and laid down on it, closing my eyes to relax.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice asked imperiously. I opened my eyes to find the little pixie staring at me in disbelief, her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"You do know we're going baby shopping today, right?"

"Alice," I groaned, "we've gone baby shopping, like, over sixty times since I've gotten pregnant." And it was true; I probably owned more baby stuff than the stores we shopped in now. Alice scoffed.

"And? So what? Come on, go get ready," she said, darting off to wherever annoying little pixies went when they weren't annoying you. I knew it was pointless to fight it; saying no to her was like trying to stop a less than five foot tornado. I sighed and got up, ignoring the pain in my back and went to get ready.

* * *

Five hours and thirty stores later found Alice and I back in my apartment and I thought I was going to fall over. I was so exhausted and my feet hurt again; they were swollen, of course. It was like the little pixie had no pity on me. She put down the bags she was holding and removed the head scarf and sunglasses she'd worn to hide from the sun.

"Are you hungry, Leah? I'm not as good as Esme but I'm sure I could whip something up."

"Thanks," I grumbled and then put down my own bags. Alice wasn't half bad at cooking. Not as good as Esme, but still decent. I was sitting at the table eating when Alice sat across from me and just stared at me.

"What?" I finally asked when her stare began making me uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what it is? I want to show you all the clothes I bought for it." Her expression was pleading.

"Don't you think if I'd changed my mind about wanting to know, I would have gone into the baby clothes stores with you today?"

"Uhhhh!" Alice screamed and then I watched in amusement as she threw her hands up and darted away. She was back in less than a second.

"I could just tell you, you know? Just yell out what you're having." She was smiling at me threateningly.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would, Leah Clearwater, you're having a baby-" I threw my fork at her, but she just laughed her tinkling laughter and stepped gracefully to the side. "Is that really how you're treating your child's future Aunt?" She had her hands on her hips now as I glared at her.

"Alice, I just don't want to know, I want to be surprised!"

"This is a surprise, a surprise I'm telling you. It's a baby-" She didn't finish her sentence because I screamed as a wave of pain hit me, this one worse than the others I'd been having all morning. They'd kept coming and going and I'd been able to handle them up until now. She was at my side in an instant.

"Leah, oh my gosh, are you okay?" I nodded a weak yes. "I think the baby's coming," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Then why are you standing here? Go call Carlisle!" I yelled. She sprang into action, punching his number into my house phone. She was speaking at inhuman speed and I could barely understand her. I flinched and let out a low groan as another wave of pain hit me. I felt a small trickle of water running down my legs.

"Alice." She looked at me and for the first time, her eyes looked frightened. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

Alice drove us way over the speed limit to the Cullen's newest residence which was a two hour drive away. She got me there in a half hour. The whole Cullen clan was waiting outside when we got there, minus Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob. They were on their way here with my mother, but it was pouring in Forks which was a bit of a hold up.

My contractions were three minutes apart now and I'd never wanted this baby out of me more. I was in the hospital room the Cullens had set up in a spare bedroom upstairs. Rosalie was sitting by my head as Carlisle checked me out down there. If I wasn't in so much pain I might have cared. Esme and Alice had opted to stay in the next room and had dragged Emmett with them after he made another cub joke and Rosalie threw a night stand at his head.

Now Jasper stood in the corner by the window trying to calm down my nerves, and my anger that this child was still in me. How long did it take to deliver a baby anyway? Another contraction hit me and I gritted my teeth and squeezed the shit out of Barbie's hand – not that she felt it.

"Breathe, Leah, breathe. Remember the breathing exercises." She made the silly motions with her mouth and I growled.

"I don't fucking want to breathe, I want this thing out of me. Doc, what the hell is taking so long? Jasper, will you fucking stop that!" I screamed. "I'm giving birth and I have every right to be angry and bitc– Ahhhhhhhh!" My sentence was cut short as another wave of pain rolled over me. I could hear Emmett in the next room laughing. I waited until the contraction ended to yell at him.

"Emmett, if you don't shut the hell up over there, as soon as this is over I'm going to phase and rip you apart!" He laughed louder. Even Jasper had a smile on his face in the corner and Rosalie was biting her bottom lip to hide her smile.

"You guys all think this is funny?" I said, tearing up, and immediately could feel Jasper trying to make me not upset. I turned on him, all sad thoughts gone. "I thought I fucking told you to stop that!" I threw the bedside lamp at him and it crashed into the wall next to his head. He threw his hands up and flitted out of the room, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"How much longer, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked. This time I whimpered through my next contraction.

"Actually she's fully dilated and ready to start pushing on the next contraction," he answered. They felt like they were seconds apart now, I barely had time to scream at anyone anymore. "Okay, Leah, here we go, get ready to push."

A dozen pushes later I was getting exhausted and even more angry; the thing didn't want to come out.

"How much longer, Doc?" My voice was hoarse.

"The top of the head is out," he answered.

"That's all!" I shrieked.

"Keep pushing, Leah." We kept at it: Carlisle would tell me to push, I'd squeeze the crap out of Blondie's hand and Emmett would laugh even louder in the next room whenever I screamed a curse. I must have threatened at least half a dozen ways I'd kill him. I was onto pushing him into the sunlight in front of humans so the Volturi would come get him and save me the dirty work when Carlisle said the magic words:

"Okay, Leah, one more push." I took a deep breath and pushed for all I was worth.

"I fucking hate you, Sam Uley!" I screamed at the ceiling and then the most beautiful sound filled the room. I knew Carlisle was saying something, Emmett was still laughing, and I could feel when Rosalie's hand pulled from my grasp. I was aware of all of this, but all I could focus on was the crying of my perfect little baby.

_

* * *

_

**Yay the baby has arrived! Chapter was a little short but so much happened! Who thinks they can guess what sex it is, anyone? Guess, I want to see what everyone thinks! Unless you already know...this person knows who I'm talking about lol. Anyway, I'm not posting until Monday when this Holiday weekend is over. I'm following a friend (the same one who better not guess the sex since she already knows lol) of mine advice and just enjoying it with my family and the awesome new additions to my family. My new baby cousin Dominick and my new kitty Indy, they're both absolute sweethearts. Anyway please review, they make my day and I'm so happy that everyone likes my story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm sorry this update has taken so long but for those of you who don't know my computer is currently battling a virus. I'm updating this right now using my flashdrive at a friends house. However my computer is currently being worked on by a professional so I should have it back by tomorrow but if updates are slow for a while I'm sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy, time to find out what gender the baby is! I hope no one is dissapointed.**

**Disclaimer: Yea still nothing and now technically not even a computer lol.**

_

* * *

_

_JACOB'S POV_

It was quiet when we finally got to the new Cullen house in Canada. Alice had called us on our way here and we knew Leah had already had the baby and hearing that, we all wished we had gotten here sooner. Esme took Sue and the others to change from their wet clothes as soon as we got in but my raised body heat had dried my clothes almost instantly so I was fine. I opened the door to the room Leah and the baby were in. Rosalie was stood by the bassinet looking down at the baby, a smile on her face. Not even with me entering the room erased her smile; she only raised a finger to her lips and pointed to Leah on the bed fast asleep. I crossed the room silently and Rosalie slipped out to give us privacy.

I looked down into the bassinet and at the perfect face of the little baby girl. I'd known all along she was having a girl but seeing it was amazing. Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and she was looking at me. She stared at me quietly, her fat little fists moving in the air. She had a beautiful head full of midnight hair and brown eyes with the most interesting flecks of gold in them. Her fat baby cheeks were a healthy rosy pink and she was just so tiny. Her lips, like her mother's, were a natural shade of pink that looked as if they were wearing some permanent kind of lip gloss: A little package of perfection. Her eyes were still blinking at me so I did the unthinkable and picked her up and, if anything, that made her seem tinier. She opened her mouth and yawned, and it was in that moment that I knew this baby had to be something special.

"I want you to be her godfather." Leah's voice sounded from the bed and I turned to her. She was smiling at me tiredly, sitting half up in the bed.

"I'd be honoured," I answered, looking down at her again. I walked towards Leah and sat at the edge of her bed. "Have you named her yet?"

"Holly Elaine Clearwater, H after my father and Elaine after…" She hesitated to say his name; I knew it was after Sam's mother but I pretended not to notice. Instead I let out a low whistle.

"You won't be able to say all that for a while, will you, Ellie?" She yawned at me again, her little mouth stretching to show her tiny pink tongue and gums. Leah sighed.

"Well at least she's not nicknamed after a monster," Leah said in amusement and I smiled. I looked at Leah again and tried not to let my thoughts lead where they were and at the same time thankful that Edward had taken Bella hunting, thinking it would be safer before she met the baby. Pregnancy, and now motherhood, had treated Leah kindly. Her face was young and beautiful, her cheeks holding their own healthy glow. Her hair had long since grown out as she'd let it once she stopped phasing and now it hit the top of her butt. It was in a braid down her back right now. Her body had also matured since she had left La Push, acquiring more curves in all the right places. I cleared my throat and looked away when I realized I'd been staring too long – not that she'd noticed; she had been smiling at the bundle of joy resting in my arms.

Ellie puckered her lips and let out little gurgling noises, her fists once again waving in the air. I ran my hand against hers and she gripped onto it with all her little baby strength, refusing to let go. She went to lift my finger to her mouth and Leah laughed, holding out her hands for her.

"She's probably hungry," Leah murmured. I rested Ellie in her hands and then turned around as she lowered her blouse to free her breast. She laughed again and I blushed. I went over to the window and sat in the chair there, allowing them as much privacy as possible. Even from here I could see the tempting curve of Leah's breast and I had to avert my eyes just as her mother entered.

* * *

_LEAH'S POV_

I looked down at my perfect little baby girl and wondered if it was possible to love someone so much. My perfect little angel I'd carried for almost nine months was here in my arms and it wasn't so surreal anymore. This was _my _baby and it was impossible for me to love her any more than I already did. I chose to ignore the faint resemblances I saw of Sam in her, like her eyes which weren't my eyes at all but I didn't care; she was still mine. Now she suckled on my breast and I ignored the slight discomfort of it; Carlisle had assured me that that would go away eventually.

Right then the door opened and my mother was in the frame. She was smiling widely and her eyes softened when she saw Ellie in my hands. She crossed the short distance to my bed.

"Oh Leah, she's perfect," she said and I nodded down at her. She took Jacob's spot on the bed and raised a finger to brush Ellie's baby soft cheek. Ellie had now fallen asleep again halfway through her feeding and I pulled my shirt back up.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked my mother and she nodded. I shifted Ellie slowly so she wouldn't wake up and handed her to my mother. My mother stared down at her, looking half close to tears, when suddenly she looked up at Jacob in his chair next to the window.

"I'm a grandmother," she whisper-shouted and then turned back to me. "What did you name her?"

"Holly Elaine Clearwater," I repeated "The H in Holly is for dad." She nodded and I knew that she knew where the Elaine had come from; it seemed right somehow. Ellie was her first grandchild and I felt she deserved it. Even after Sam had left me for Emily she had still treated me like a daughter and welcomed me to her home. I had never gone of course because the memories were too much, but I had always known I was welcome and I knew she would have loved my little Ellie. I was impossible not to. "Jacob nicknamed her Ellie though and I think it's kind of perfect."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," she said. Emmett stuck his head around the corner.

"Has the cub phased yet?" I laughed lightly, but I would have thrown something if I didn't think it would have woken up Ellie. We still had the other side table left.

"My _baby _daughter is fast asleep as a _human_, thank you very much," I said pointedly and he grinned his Emmett grin. Right then Nessie burst in.

"Can I see the baby?" she squealed and came running toward the bed. Jacob had to jump up and grab her before she landed heavily and noisily on the bed.

"Sshhh," he whispered, "or you'll wake her up," he said. My mother lowered Ellie slightly to Nessie's level, who looked about twelve now and grew more beautiful everyday.

"She's so small," Nessie whispered, wrinkling her nose. We all laughed.

"Babies are supposed to be small," I said. My mother handed Ellie back to me, leaving to use the bathroom and all the Cullen females came in to admire Ellie. They all knew her name and nickname now, thanks to their vampire hearing. As all the hustle and bustle went on around me, I noticed a tiny stitching at the corner of my baby's clothing. I looked closer. No way, it was impossible. I was speechless for a moment; I didn't know if I should laugh or just be confounded. I looked up at the pixie.

"Alice?" Everyone turned to stare at me. "Is my baby really wearing a Prada Onesie?"

* * *

Even though I didn't phase anymore, I still healed pretty fast being a werewolf and I was back on my feet by the next night.

I was sitting on one of the couches in the Cullen living room watching Jacob play with Ellie. Well, as much as you could play with a newborn anyway. The whole Cullen clan and my mother were also around. Everyone was quietly doing their own thing except for Edward and that damn piano again. I wondered if he ever stopped. He scowled at me and I smirked. I looked at Jacob again to find Rosalie trying to convince him to give her Ellie.

"You've been holding her for almost an hour now, I want a chance with her before she falls asleep, you flea infested dog!" Rosalie growled.

"It's my turn, Blondie; you had her most of today when I took Nessie hunting!" Jacob said.

"She was sleeping most of the time! Now that she's actually awake I'd like a chance!" Jacob ignored her and turned his body away still cooing at Ellie. Rosalie turned to me. "Leah, it's your baby so can you please tell him to give her to me!" I laughed; they were so immature. My baby was less than forty-eight hours old and already garnered this much attention.

"This is between you two. So long as no harm comes to my baby, I don't care what you guys do," I said, shaking my head. Rosalie gave a music-like screech and flitted from the room. Jacob grinned his victory and went on cooing to Ellie. I grinned and closed my eyes for all of three seconds before Jacob gave a shout. My eyes flew open and took in what had happened. Jacob was dripping wet, Rosalie was behind him with a bucket of water in her hand and Ellie was in Edward's hands. I bit my lip, was it wrong that I was eyeing Jacob shirtless and dripping wet like that. Edward shifted his eyes to me a little confused and I averted my eyes from Jacob, pushing thoughts like that from my head. I was guessing Rosalie had thought her plan to him and he'd reacted in time to slip Ellie from Jacob's hands. The room was deathly silent as Rosalie laid the bucket down and walked past Jacob to take Ellie from Edward, a serene smile on her face. Ellie gurgled, breaking the silence and I could see a fist in the air from the blanket she was wrapped in. She really did like moving her hands.

"You irritating blonde leech!" Jacob growled and I broke down laughing along with most everyone else. Ellie didn't even fuss; she was quiet and peaceful for a newborn whereas most babies would have been crying with all the yelling. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Jacob had joined Bella and Nessie's game in the corner but threw glares to Rosalie once in a while, who was across the room talking softly to Ellie. I was considering drifting off on the couch when my mother's voice was at my ear.

"You know there's a good chance she'll phase, right? She's the first born with two parents who have the ability to phase and she's going to be around vampires often," she said, gesturing at the room of Cullens. I knew she was right, of course, but I didn't want to think too far in the future and figured she was too young for it to happen anytime soon. It was a scary thought and I pushed it to the back of my mind. I looked across the room to where Rosalie had Ellie. Rosalie had shifted her so that Ellie's head was resting on her shoulder while Rosalie supported her back. From this position I'd swear that Ellie was staring right at me.

"I'll just have to deal with it when it comes, mom. I'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

_I felt like I was burning from the inside out, like fire was eating away at me and it was just so unbearably hot. I fell to my knees still clutching my stomach. Something was wrong._

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was a little short but it was really just supposed to be a funny little filler. I hope I drew some laughs from you, anyway I promise next chapter is WORTH it most definately. My beta (who I adore to the stars) loved it. Heck it was my favorite chapter to write so far. Its definately worth reviewing this for it. If I don't have my computer back within the next day or two I'll go back to my friends house and update from there so review people. Trust me you want that next chapter and I'll update it even more quickly if I get enough reviews I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six yay! I seriously hope you guys like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Anyway about my computer I'm not getting it back until Monday so yea if updates are a little slow sorry. Enough rambling, read on! Please read the AN at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Errr yea still nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

13 years and 364 days later.

ELLIE'S POV

I rode up to the bike rack at the side of the diner, parked it and locked it to the rack. I swept into the diner and dropped my book bag on the floor under the counter. I slid onto the stool and cut myself a piece of the banana cream pie they had today. It had always been my favorite. I could hear my mom and Aunt Chrissy laughing in the back with Tony as I slid my fork into the creamy piece of pie in front of me. Tony was no Grandma Esme but he was still good. Just as I'd finished my second bite, Aunt Chrissy came out from the back.

"Hey, honey," she said, touching my head in greeting. I licked a dollop of cream from my pinkie where it had touched the pie and returned her hello.

"Ellie!" My mother's voice sounded exasperated as she came out from the kitchen. "How many times have I asked you not to touch the pie until closing time? Now that's one less slice for a customer."

"Sorry, mom." I had long since perfected my innocent look from Aunt Nessie and used it now. My mother sighed and shot me a tired smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, dropping a kiss on my forehead. Tony stuck his head around the corner.

"Leave her alone, Leah, she's growing," he said. My mother snorted.

"If I left her to you guys to grow, she'd be spoiled rotten…and probably fat too," my mother said, picking up a towel and wiping down the counters.

"Oh please, as if those Cullens of yours didn't spoil her enough already," Aunt Chrissy said, winking at me from the corner of her eye. I smiled around another mouthful of pie.

"Just think of it as an early birthday present, mom," I said as I popped the last forkful of pie into my mouth. I was finally turning fourteen tomorrow and I couldn't wait. Mom, Aunt Chrissy and I were heading down to the Cullen house in Canada tonight. I knew they had another one some place in Washington, but mom didn't like talking about it and I'd never been there. I also knew that the Cullens were throwing me a surprise party…that I knew about. Aunt Alice kinda gave it away when she sent me my surprise party birthday dress to wear.

"If all you want for your birthday is pie then let me know now and I'll call Esme and tell her to make you a bunch," my mom said as she swept by me again to refill the condiment bottles at the tables. I laughed and reached down for my book bag, pulled out my homework and got started.

Twenty minutes later I was bored and had only done three of my math problems. I understood it; I just didn't want to do it. Maybe I could get Will to do it for me….he loved math. I smiled and closed the workbook, dropping it back into my bag. Will was my best friend and Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake's son. His full name was Mason William Black but he hated it and liked just plain Will better. He was really only three years old but looked my age and knew me better than anyone.

I zipped my bag shut and dropped it back to the floor. Whether or not I got Will to do it for me, I had time. It was Friday so I had the whole weekend. I was so glad my birthday was going to be on a Saturday this year. Just then Duncan, Aunt Chrissy's brother, stepped through the door. He had the hots for my mom but she'd been playing hard to get for years. According to her, she just wasn't looking for a relationship right now.

"Hey, Ellie," he said, sliding onto the seat across from my stool on the customer side of the counter.

"Hey, Duncan," I said, holding my head in the palms of my hands.

"So I heard it's someone's birthday tomorrow," he said as if he didn't know and I snorted. He laughed and pulled a small blue box from his pocket. It was a jewelry box, a yellow bow resting on the top.

"Happy early birthday, Ellie." He slid the box onto the counter and toward me. I squealed, grabbed it and I opened the lid. It was a simple silver chain bracelet with snowflakes and ice skating shoe charms at intervals around it. I loved ice skating – everyone knew it, and it was perfect.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shrieked, throwing my body half over the counter to hug him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it."

He'd just closed the clasp on my wrist when my mom came back from delivering food to a customer.

"Mom! Look what Duncan got me," I said, holding out my hand.

"Pretty," she murmured and her eyes drifted to him. The attraction between the two of them was more than obvious and I held back a grin as I watched Duncan appraise my mother's body up and down. I had to admit it, my mother was hot. Even the little pervs at my school drooled whenever she came to pick me up. Lucky for me I apparently had her body shape. I was only almost fourteen but I was twice as developed as most of the girls my age. The only downside: I'd apparently inherited her height too. I was 5'6 already and taller than all the girls and most of the guys at my school. I also didn't appear to be slowing down with my growth spurt either. I continued watching my mother and Duncan. Of course, my mother was doing some eyeing of her own but I didn't want to think about that. I just wished she would agree to go out with him already. Aunt Chrissy came around the corner and cleared her throat, ending the trance that had seemed to come over both of them. My mother smoothed back her hair, blushed and hurried into the kitchen. Duncan didn't have the decency to look guilty. His eyes trailed over my mother's ass until it disappeared from view. Aunt Chrissy winked at me again and slammed her hand down on the counter in front of him.

"Duncan, why are you here?" she asked, pressing the same hand to her hip; she had a tray in the other.

"Had to give Ellie her early birthday present since the three of you are ditching me tomorrow." He pointed to my wrist and I raised it show her.

"Well, isn't that lovely," she said, admiring the bracelet before turning back to her brother. "I'd still appreciate it if you wouldn't distract our workers."

"You mean worker – he's only distracting one person!" Tony called from the back. This was followed by a thud and a yelp of pain from him. I snickered and then immediately stopped as my mother came back from the kitchen. She pointedly ignored us and swept by with an order in her hands. Chrissy snorted and walked away. I cut myself and Duncan another piece of pie. My mother wouldn't notice because she'd be too distracted ignoring us.

Hours later found my mother, Aunt Chrissy, and I making the two hour drive to the Cullen house. It was dark out; the sky was a black canvas with tiny twinkling dots adorning it. My eyes followed the crescent moon as I rested my head against the glass of the window. I sighed and pulled at the collar of my shirt; it was so damn hot. I finally gave up and rolled down my window, I rested my head on the edge of it and the cool night air hit my face full blast. I let out a breath. That felt so much better. Aunt Chrissy had fallen asleep about five minutes into the drive and my mother seemed in her own little world, concentrating on the road.

"You okay back there, Ellie? You seem kind of fidgety." Well, I thought, she was in her own world anyway.

"I'm fine, mom, just a little hot."

"Want me to turn on the a/c?"

"Nah, the outside air feels nicer," I murmured, closing my eyes. I fell asleep to the wind whipping my hair back and the crescent moon smiling at me.

When I woke up, the sun was just peeking through the curtains and falling across the bed. I didn't know when I'd gotten in here but I was in the bedroom I always used when I was at Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's. I figured one of my uncles had brought me in. I stretched and threw my covers off, before a smile spread across my face as I remembered what today was. I was officially fourteen.

Right on cue, the door of my room opened and everyone trudged in, Grandma Esme leading the way with a banana cream pie in her hand, a single candle in the middle. I laughed as everyone surrounded my bed and broke into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'.

"You'll get your real cake later but make a wish now anyway," Grandma Esme said as they finished the song. I knew exactly what I wanted; it was the same thing I wished for every year since I'd found out about it and the one thing my mother dreaded. Please, please, please let this be the year I phased. I drew a breath and blew out the candle to applause. I didn't look Uncle Edward's way as I knew he'd heard my wish but he was probably used to it now. I always wished for it. I couldn't help wondering if him hearing my wish meant it would still come true because didn't those things only work if you were the only one to know? He laughed in his corner but I ignored him.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and after that I headed downstairs. Grandma Esme had whipped together a giant breakfast of all my favorites and every type of pancake imaginable. Everyone dug in, mainly for Aunt Chrissy's benefit, and again I couldn't help wondering if I was the only one to realize how hot it was. I was finishing the last of my strawberry pancake when I felt a pinch in my side.

"Ow!" I said and turned with a glare to the perpetrator. It was Will, standing there with an almost spitting image of Uncle Jake's grin. He was almost a spitting image of Uncle Jake, and he looked way more Indian than his little sister Clara, who was a year and a half but looked eight. Clara looked more like Aunt Nessie and just as pretty and petite. Will, though, was built like his father and just as rambunctious. He was already a towering 5'11 and still growing. "Why did you pinch me?" I asked hotly, probably a little more than necessary but he was just being ridiculously irritating right now.

"It's your birthday and you have thirteen more where that came from," he teased and ran out the back door and toward the trees bordering the property. Aunt Chrissy was the only one out of the loop of magical creatures surrounding her, but then she was the only human and the Cullens kept up a good front of being normal. Aunt Chrissy also found Edward ridiculously hot; I could only imagine how Aunt Bella took that.

I got up and chased through the back door after Will. I was just within the trees when I found his shoe lying in the grass. I rolled my eyes and followed the trail of discarded clothing that led me to a giant russet wolf, several shades darker than his father. It was staring at me, its head tilted and a giant wolfy grin spreading over its teeth. I snorted; he looked silly smiling like that and he knew it. I hated that Will had phased before me.

"Show off," I muttered and threw his shoe at him. He gave a bark and hopped in the air catching it in his teeth. "Well, don't you just think you're awesome." I crossed my arms. He dropped the shoe and came toward me where he lowered his back to my height. I smirked and grabbing a handful of his fur, hoisting myself onto his back and settling at the crook between his shoulders.

"You better owe me a birthday ride," I teased and he took off between the trees building speed fast. I had my hands curled in his fur but now I released it and spread my arms wide. I threw my head back and gave a howl to the sky, the wind whipping my hair back. Under me, Will gave a bark of laughter and howled as well and I laughed. He skidded to a halt and I dug my hands back into his fur to keep from being thrown off. He'd stopped us at the lake about three miles from the house. I slid off his back and kicked off my shoes, heading to the edge of the water. I was still in my pajamas and so I hiked up the pants and waded in knee deep. I turned to Will who had splayed off in the grass in a ridiculous doggy pose, his belly up. I laughed.

"We have to come back here later for a real swim" I said and he lolled out his tongue at me. "No, I will not rub your belly. I did it once and you and Uncle Emmett never let me live it down," I said, turning my attention back to the water. I didn't notice when Will had gotten up and crept silently behind me, only when I'd been nosed into the water. I fell face first and came up dripping wet and angry.

"Will, you asshole!" I shrieked. He just gave a bark of laughter and sat back on his haunches, grinning his wolfy grin. I was so angry, ridiculously angry, and for the smallest of seconds I wondered why; usually I'd brush something like this off, maybe even laugh along, but right now I was pissed, and him sitting there with his tongue hanging out like a demented idiot wasn't making it any easier. I felt as if I physically wanted to harm him. I felt over heated and then the most feral growl escaped my throat. His eyes widened in shock and he wasn't grinning anymore. He phased and I was so angry it didn't even register to me that he was naked because we'd left his clothes behind.

"Ellie, are you okay?" His voice was tinged with concern and maybe a little bit of fright but I stalked toward him angry as ever.

"Will, because of you I'm soaking we–" I doubled over as the most intense pain I'd ever felt hit me. It was worse than the time I dislocated my shoulder when I was eight or the time I broke my ankle when I was twelve. I felt like I was burning from the inside out, like fire was eating away at me and it was just so unbearably hot. I fell to my knees still clutching my stomach. Something was wrong. I felt strong arms being wrapped around me and lifting me from the water. I knew it was Will and I knew he was running back to the house with me but I could only concentrate on the fire. It hurt so much. I whimpered.

"Make it stop, Will, please make it stop," I groaned.

"It's okay, Ellie, we're almost there, just hold on. A few more minutes." he said. I'd lost track of time though, the heat was all there was.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Leah!" I heard Will screaming as he came to a halt with me. They were out the door in seconds and at my side. I could see everyone piling out of the door then. Even Aunt Chrissy, and, in spite of my pain filled state, I knew we had to look odd: Will naked and me sopping wet.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Mom was at my head as Will sat and lowered me to the grass. He didn't have to answer.

"Leah…she's phasing," Uncle Jake whispered and my mother groaned her acceptance. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have been excited.

"Mama, make it stop," I pleaded, the fire getting worse, building if it was possible.

"Will, Leah you need to get away from her, it's going to happen any second." It was Uncle Edward and I felt when Will slipped away from me. Mom lingered for a second, dropping a kiss on my forehead and then she was gone too. I screamed as my whole body convulsed in the heat. I could feel bones breaking and rearranging and the heat and pain engulfed me. It seemed to last forever and then it began slowly fading. Impossibly slow but then it was gone and I was just lying in the grass.

I opened my eyes and blinked and everything came into starting clarity. I could see everything: The bird in the top branch that wasn't moving and would normally been impossible to see or even notice. I could hear the thudding of the six still beating hearts perfectly. I could even decipher each of their unique smells; all the vampires were sickly sweet and almost burned my nose. I stood up and reached a hand up to brush my nose, hoping to ease the stinging from the vampires. Only it wasn't a hand that touched my nose. It was a giant paw that made contact with my snout. I stood dumbfounded for a moment and then raised my giant wolf head to the crowd in front of me. As the shock wore off, I realized I'd gotten my birthday wish after all. I immediately began wagging my tail. Oh yeah, I had a tail. I grinned and I knew I had to look as odd as Will when he did it. I threw my head back and released a howl to the sky.

"Oh, God," Aunt Chrissy murmured and I snapped my eyes to her. I'd heard her even from over here. She had a look of disbelief and awe on her face. Then she passed out, Uncle Jasper catching her before she hit the floor.

"Someone has some explaining to do," Uncle Emmett said in a sing-song voice, and everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief.

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

_"Leah. I think she's coming back...and she has a kid" I murmured. Sam sat staring wide eyed at me as the tray of cookies Emily had just slid from the oven clattered to the floor._

* * *

**Soooooooo...what did you guys think? Please review I was so excited about this chapter and I'd love to hear your opinions. Next chapter is where the drama REALLY starts picking up so I know you guys will love that. If it helps me I'll play the sympathy card. Today I tripped and somehow managed to have my foot land on a piece of a sharp metal rod that was sticking out of something my uncle was fixing. It literally went up into the bottom of my foot. It hurt like hell and I bled all over the place, theres actually a hole in the bottom of my foot, like literally. Its all bandaged up and throbbing as I write this but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I posted this instead of lying in bed with my injured foot. To make things worse my sister who's in nursing school right now has me all paranoid that its going to get infected and I'll have to have it amputated! So please review because I'm dieing to know what you think, in pain, and paranoid beyond belief.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay dear readers I'm TERRIBLY sorry this update took so long I feel horrible but as most of you know I've been without computer so yea. Thank you to absolutely everyone who took the time to read and review, its greatly appreciated. My foot is a little better but still hurts like hell. Anyway enough of about my life here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: If it changes I'll let you know**

* * *

_LEAH'S POV_

I couldn't believe this; I knew it was always inevitable but as each year went by and it didn't happen I'd started to hope it never would. Yet here stood my daughter, my beautiful little Ellie, as a wolf. She was now a perfect smaller image of her father: a midnight black wolf. She was happy; she'd been praying to phase for as long as I could remember, but I'd always dreaded it.

Now even though Chrissy had passed out and was lying on the Cullen couch and we all knew we would have a lot of explaining to do when she woke up, my daughter, this giant black wolf, was running around the backyard play wrestling with Will. They were like two oversized puppies. I considered phasing but decided not to; it had been a few months since I had. I rarely phased anymore, only when necessary although pretty regularly. As I sat on the Cullen's back porch watching my daughter play, I thought back to all the times I'd phased since coming to Canada that had been because of her.

When she was eleven months, she used my tail to learn to walk. I went around the apartment as a wolf for about a week until she was steady enough not to need to hang onto me. And when she was three and terrified of thunder storms she liked it best when I was phased so she could curl up against me and bury her face in my fur until she fell asleep or the storm ended. My rare phasing still slowed down my ageing in between my long boughts of not phasing. Instead of looking fourteen years older like I should, I looked about eight.

Ellie bounded up to me, her tongue hanging out and sat back on her haunches. I smiled weakly and raised a hand to scratch behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I would have traded this, my little girl all grown up and phased, if I could go back to the little three year old who snuggled at my side. Anything to hold off her phasing.

"So you finally got your wish, huh?" I whispered and she opened her eyes and pulled back. She sensed my slight disappointment, not in her, but her phasing and nosed me gently with a low whine. I sighed. "Don't worry, I always knew it had to happen, honey." Behind her Will yipped and she nuzzled me one last time before running off to play with him again. Someone came down the stairs and sat beside me. It was Jacob. He didn't say anything for a while; we just sat and watched our children play.

"You know what this means, right?" he said and somehow his voice rang this point home. Yes, I knew, I knew what Ellie's phasing meant. "You have to go back, Leah, you have to talk to the Elders about this. It's a miracle it took her this long to phase; she's around the Cullen's often enough for this to have affected her before now. And no one knows if her having two shape-shifting parents made her phasing different as a wolf."

Even though I knew all this, I still let a tear slip. When I'd left La Push I'd had no thoughts of ever returning; it was goodbye forever. When I got pregnant with Ellie, a part of me had always known this meant going back, but watching my little girl growing up made it easy to forget that and push it to the back of my mind, but now it was glaring me in the face. Jacob saw my tears as I reached up a hand to brush them away.

"Leah, it'll be fine I swear. I'll be with you every step of the way, you won't have to go back and face it alone," he murmured, wrapping a hand around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. I cried into his shoulder, letting him comfort me, it seemed fate always had a low blow for me. "Leah, if you want I'll tell them she's mine, no one has to know, I swear." His offer was so tempting but I couldn't.

"Jake, I can't, I can't let you do that to Nessie," I whispered.

"It's okay Leah, I understand. Please tell them that if it makes it easier for you," Nessie said, her voice as soft and bell-like as ever. I looked up at her in the frame of the back door; she was smiling at me.

"You really wouldn't mind?" I asked. She shrugged her petite shoulders.

"How could I if she even really was his, how could I take offence? I was a kid when it happened," she said, now grinning impishly. I couldn't hold back the watery laugh that escaped me. What would I have done without them? The Cullen's in general, really; they had my back the whole way.

"Thank you," I said and she nodded as if it was nothing and then skipped off. Nessie was still a little girl inside and it showed sometimes. A good thing probably since Jake showed no signs of growing up any time soon. Jasper came and replaced her spot.

"Leah," he said and his tone caught me attention. "She's awake." Well, Emmett was right. I had some explaining to do.

* * *

I stepped into the living room to find Chrissy sitting on the couch staring at the giant glass window showing the front yard. She looked at me when I entered.

"Leah, I just had the strangest dream." She gave me a slightly creepy smile. I was guessing she was still in shock; she turned back to the window just in time to see Will run by with Ellie hot on his heels, both still in wolf form. Chrissy groaned and closed her eyes. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" I bit my lip to hold back a smile and shook my head before I remembered that she couldn't see me.

"No," I said.

"Okay, okay, deep breaths, Chrissy, deep breaths," she whispered to herself and then she turned to me. "Okay, here's the thing: you're my best friend and I trust you. Ellie could practically be my child the way I love her so I'm going to be rational here and listen to what you have to say. I'm sure there's some kind of believable reason behind this." This was why I loved Chrissy: she wasn't weak and afraid of everything.

"Okay, here's the story," I said and launched into the Quileute legends, which weren't so fake. She listened and didn't interrupt except for when I got to the cold ones.

"Wait, so the Cullen's are…" She didn't finish the sentence but raised her eyes to the ceiling, where I knew all the Cullen's had to be listening.

"Yes, but they're different. They don't drink human blood, only animals."

"Oh, God." Chrissy swallowed and shifted on the couch.

"Okay, seriously think about it Chrissy: You've been down here a million times so don't you think if they wanted to hurt you they would have already?" She nodded weakly and let me get back to the story. I sped through my phasing and the death of my dad; she looked at me but seemed to understand I didn't want to talk about it. It was still a touchy subject knowing I was the reason he had died.

"…And that is why my daughter is running around the yard as a giant wolf with Will…who's also a giant wolf."

"So Jacob is like you, and there's more like you and him where you come from?" I nodded. "And," she hesitated, "they're built like him?" I laughed; I could see where this was heading.

"Yes, Chrissy, just like him."

"And you never took me there!" She was staring at me accusingly and I couldn't help bursting into laughter. I'd just told her she'd been hanging out with vampires and shape-shifting wolves and she was mad that I hadn't taken her to meet others like us.

"You have serious issues, have I told you that?" I said once my laughing fit was over. She shrugged and smiled at me. "So you're not freaked out?"

"Well…like you said, I don't think I have anything to be afraid of. If you guys had any plans of hurting me you had plenty of chances to do it, yet here I sit" she made a sweeping gesture with her arms. "You have to take me there though; I need to find me a wolf if they're anything like Jacob." At her words the sick feeling in my stomach returned.

"I don't have a choice, I have to go back." I knew I sounded defeated and she turned to me.

"You don't want to?"

"You know how I never mention Ellie's father?" I said and she nodded. "Well, it's because he doesn't know about her…and he lives there."

"Leah, you've kept her secret from her father for fourteen years!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes, and I plan on keeping it that way. She's been fine without him for fourteen years and she'll continue to be fine without him." I didn't plan on staying in La Push long, just long enough to see the Elders and then leave; I was praying it would be that fast.

"Well what are you going to do if he sees her?"

"As far as he'll know, she's Jacob's."

"And Nessie is…"

"Nessie is perfectly fine with it," I said and she sat thoughtfully for a minute.

"I still can't believe Nessie is Bella's daughter," she said, referring to everything I had said earlier. I snorted and then drew her into a hug.

"You're absolutely ridiculous," I murmured as she hugged me back.

"What, I think it would be nice to never age," she said. I rolled my eyes and stood up dragging her with me.

"You want to go say hi to Ellie and Will while they're giant furry creatures?"

"Err…I think I'll pass for now," she said glancing back out the window. Ellie and Will weren't there now; I figured they were probably in the back again. I heard the phone ring and then someone answering it before I had a chance to react.

"She's right here," a musical voice I recognized as Rosalie's said, and then her light footsteps were in the hallway. She poked her head around the corner and glanced between Chrissy and I before offering me the phone. "For you," she murmured. I took the phone from her and she glanced one more time at Chrissy before disappearing back upstairs. I guessed she was sizing up Chrissy to see if she was frightened. I had to give Chrissy credit for managing a timid smile in Rose's direction.

"Hello?" I said, pressing the receiver to my ear.

"Leah! Oh Leah, Jacob called and he told me everything that's happened."

"Mom-"

"I was just about to leave and head down there for her party but I guess you'll have to come up in a few days."

"Mom-"

"Oh I can't believe I missed her phasing, and on her birthday too. I knew I should have come down yesterday. What are you going to tell everyone when they se-"

"Mom!" I yelled and she finally quieted down. Neither of us said anything for a while and then she whispered.

"Leah, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I'll come up there, see the Elders and leave right after. She shouldn't have to stay long, she's not that different than me when I phased and nobody treated me special. They just have to see her and that's it." At least I hoped that was it.

"Leah, you know it probably won't be that simple. They'll want know things: who's she is, why you felt the need to hide her for fourteen years? Things that once they know, he'll have to know too. He's still the Alpha of his own pack here." I didn't need her to say his name to know who she was talking about. I sighed.

"That's where Jacob comes in… He offered me a…favor," I hesitated to say but she caught on quickly.

"What kind of favor, Leah?" she asked. I could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"He…said that…he'll tell them Ellie is his," I whispered. The line was silent.

"They won't buy that; she looks too much like him: her eyes, Leah, and her personality. I've never seen someone shut down and put up a mask to hide their emotions quite like that since him. They'll know in a heartbeat," she said finally.

"No, they won't," I growled. "I don't even plan on him seeing her or me, mom. I'm in and I'm out, that's the deal." She huffed on the other end.

"Have it your way, Leah, but when he finds out you were pregnant and that you've been hiding his own daughter from him for fourteen yea-" she cut off mid sentence. "Wait, Seth, come back! Let me explain!" I heard a door slamming and then silence.

"Mom! Mom, are you there? Mom!" I was yelling frantically into the phone now to no answer. The Cullen's had all gathered around me, but I hadn't even noticed or heard their descent to the living room.

"Mom? Mom what happened? Are you the-" I cut off as she came back on the line.

"Leah! Seth heard and I think he's going to Sam's!" My heart froze at her words. Shit.

* * *

_SETH'S POV_

I cut across my front yard and around to the back door of my house. I was exhausted from patrolling all of last night and could think of nothing but my bed. I walked into the kitchen and spotted the covered plate of eggs and bacon on the counter. I smiled – first breakfast, and then sleep. I stood right by the counter and ate, too tired to make it to the table to sit down, a little ironic considering I was almost too tired to even stand here.

I wolfed down my breakfast and rinsed the plate. I could hear the muffled sound of my mother on the phone in the living room as I dried it and set it on the drainer. I headed to the stairs and had my hand on the railing when I paused. She was facing away from me, her back to the door as she spoke in a hurried voice. It was the tone of her voice that caught me. She sounded slightly distraught and even though I knew it was wrong, I found myself pressing my back to the wall and listening to her conversation.

"...Shut down and put up a mask to hide their emotions quite like that since him. They'll know in a heartbeat." What was she talking about? Then the person answered.

"No they won't. I don't even plan on him seeing her or me, mom. I'm in and I'm out, that's the deal." She sounded angry and I'd know that voice anywhere. Leah and I had spoken occasionally since she left but not often enough in my opinion. She was my sister and I ached when I realized how much I really missed her. We were closer than anyone really realized. She was my rock and vice versa. I didn't know what they were talking about but at this point I didn't care. I headed into the room fully intending to ask my mother for a chance to talk to Leah but her next words stopped me in my tracks.

"Have it your way, Leah, but when he finds out you were pregnant and that you've been hiding his own daughter from him for fourteen yea-" I took an involuntary step back bumping into the small side table. My mother spun and stared at me, horrified, as I processed the information. Leah had been pregnant, and then had gone out of her way to hide the child for _fourteen _years. Whose baby was it? How was Leah even able to have children?

My mother took another step toward me raising her hand to stop me and I immediately bolted for the door.

"Wait, Seth, come back! Let me explain!" I could hear her shouting behind me but I slammed the door and sprinted back across the lawn. It seemed almost laughable that not an hour before I'd been walking across this same lawn, exhausted, and now my body didn't know the meaning of exhausted. I had no clue where I was headed so when I found myself standing outside Sam's door it came as a surprise. I pushed the door open without hesitation and walked in. Sat in front of the TV were Sam and Emily's two kids, Simone and Justin. Simone ignored me but her brother, Justin, smiled widely at me.

"Hi Seth!"

"Hey kiddo, you know where your dad is?" Justin shrugged. Simone sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He's in the kitchen with mom." I followed her directions and my nose. Emily was baking cookies; I could see her checking the timer and Sam sat at the table with the book.

"Hello, Seth," Emily said, a smile stretching her scarred face. I returned her smile and then turned to Sam. He seemed to sense I had news and put down the book.

"What is it, Seth?" His voice was gruff and serious.

"Leah. I think she's coming back...and she has a kid," I murmured. Sam sat staring wide eyed at me as the tray of cookies Emily had just slid from the oven clattered to the floor.

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

_Cars flipped and skidded, a few falling over the edge of the bridge into the water below. Two caught fire and we all stared in disbelief, because the longest, thickest log fell with a sharp thud and cracked just where we would have been moments before._

* * *

**Yay! I'm glad this chapter is finished cause its really next chapter I can't wait for you to read. It has Sam's pov of things and a little steamy scene between our favorite female wolf and a certain sexy human. And what could possibly be wrong with Ellie? Yes my dears chapter eight outshines all other chapters so far. Sooo review and I promise I shall try my hardest to get it up faster than this one. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 and by far my favorite. My beta loved it (thank you RedEnglishRose!) and so did another reader who for giving me the idea gets early chapters. She knows who I speak of...Anyway enough rambling, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own a puppy named Liam does that count for anything?**

_

* * *

__SAM'S POV_

I couldn't believe what Seth had told me more than an hour ago. As soon as the shock had worn off I'd ordered no one to phase and went for a run. Now my paws thundered through the forest as I tried to comprehend this. Leah, Leah who'd left over a decade ago, had a child and she was coming back? It seemed impossible to think. Why would she come back after all these years, what was her reason behind it? And she had a child? That was the hardest part to believe. Maybe Seth was mistaken, maybe he hadn't heard right. He shouldn't have been listening to his mother's conversation anyway. I mean, Leah wasn't even able to conceive children so he had to be wrong...but if she did have a child, whose was it?

Jealousy rippled through me and I increased my speed, growling at this man that had had the nerve to touch my Leah. Just thinking that some man had touched her the way I had, kissed the mouth I used too, been _inside _of her, enjoyed her body and companionship, angered me. The sensible part of me knew I had no right to be angry. Leah wasn't mine; I'd lost her the minute I imprinted...and yet a part of me still loved her – not nearly as much as Emily, but a part of me did. And this part of me badly wanted to rip that man apart.

A part of me did ache to see Leah though, the part of me that loved her still. I hid it well but I missed her. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't even have been thinking about her, this, and her coming back with a child shouldn't bother me. I had two children of my own, Simone and Justin. They and Emily were what was most important to me now. I shouldn't care, I shouldn't be thinking about that night on the beach all those years ago. It was wrong to think this, and I thanked the lord that Emily couldn't hear my thoughts now, but that had been the best sex I'd had since I'd been with Emily. Emily didn't have the same passion that Leah had, much as I loved her. I shouldn't even have let Seth's words affect me. I should have thanked him for the news, kindly walked him out and sat down to lunch with my family. Yet here I was, running at breakneck speed through the forest ordering everyone not to phase so they couldn't hear, or see, my thoughts.

The worst part was that I'd hurt Emily. Now I slowed and sat back on my haunches hanging my head. My reaction to Seth's news had hurt my imprint. I'd seen it as she showed Seth out the door and I'd told her I was going for a run. My face must have showed my emotions because she'd taken one look at me, nodded her head, and turned her back to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She'd gone into the living room and pulled Justin onto her lap and pretended not to notice me. I should have gone and comforted her but I could feel myself trembling and knew it was only a matter of time before I phased. I'd run out the back door just in time as I burst into the black wolf that I was. Paul and Jared had been patrolling and I'd ordered them to phase back and tell all the other wolves not to phase.

I figured it was time to head back now though. I'd just have to see what happened. My heart thundered in anticipation at the thought of seeing Leah again. I didn't know when she was coming but I'd find out any which way I could. With a heavy heart I stood up, raised my head to the sky and let out a piercing howl. Then I turned and sprinted back to my home.

* * *

_LEAH'S POV_

I flinched as Alice ran the brush through my hair again. She didn't even notice, or maybe she just didn't care, as she kept running it through my head like I had no feelings

"Alice-" Flinch "-is this-" Flinch "-really necessary?" I asked and sighed in relief as she finally set the torture instrument down. I stood up, thinking I was done, and then was immediately pushed back into a sitting position. Rosalie stood in front of me, a make-up kit in hand. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no. No make-up, that's where I draw the line," I said as I stood up, even as Rosalie pouted in front of me. "I let you put me in this outfit and do my hair and that is it – I'm done!" I announced...even if I did secretly like the dress. It was extremely cute, if a little more revealing in the chest area than my usual taste, though not whore-ish, which I was thankful for.

"Oh come on, mom, it'll look nice," Ellie said as she sat dutifully and let Nessie beautify her already perfect face. The make-up was very light and barely showed but I still didn't want any. That was a difference between my daughter and I: She loved all the shopping and make-up that Alice loved. I blamed it on letting Alice baby sit her a little too often. Now the four of them, Nessie, Alice, Rose and Ellie, were pouting at me trying to guilt trip into the make-up.

"Leave her alone, she looks absolutely gorgeous without it," Bella said, flitting into the room and to my rescue. Chrissy followed at a slower human pace, already dressed to go. It had been only two days since Ellie phased and she'd heard the whole story, but she didn't seem very afraid of the Cullen's. I figured she had to trust them at this point. She was even heading with Jacob, Ellie and I back to La Push now. I swallowed nervously as fear spread in my stomach, making me feel sick. I didn't want to go back but then that choice wasn't up to me anymore. Ellie had phased and this was a necessary trip. Nessie finished Ellie's make-up and let her up. Ellie straightened her cute dress and twirled in front of the mirror.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. My little girl was growing up. This wasn't the same girl that asked me to kiss her boo-boo's anymore. She was long gone and this young woman stood in front of me now. I studied her face and bit my lip. What if my mom was right? Those were very obviously Sam's eyes, without a doubt. Even the way she sometimes became deathly serious reminded me of Sam. I set my mouth in a determined line. It didn't matter, I decided, I had no plans of him seeing her, even if Seth had told him.

Jacob hollered up the stairs then, letting us know it was time to go. As the four of us piled into the car, Chrissy tapped my shoulder from the backseat.

"Guess who called me earlier pretending to be all worried because our weekend trip is taking longer then he expected?" She rolled her eyes with a grin. I laughed.

"Duncan," we both said at the same time and broke into giggles.

"I swear you two act more like teenagers than Ellie does," Jacob said as we waved at the Cullen's and headed off. My mind inevitably drifted to Duncan. It brought a small secret smile to my face; that man was really something else. He was...amazing, really. He'd been there for me just as much as Jacob, if not a little more. He was there for the tiny things I couldn't call Jacob or a Cullen for all the way from Forks. He was there for my leaky sinks and light bulb changes, my sudden need for a babysitter when I had an extra shift at the diner and he'd even gone grocery shopping for me a time or two. I wouldn't admit it but...I couldn't imagine life without him.

Thinking about leaky sinks caused me to blush as my mind was flooded with a memory.

_I walked Duncan to the door thanking him on the way. The sink had really been starting to bother me, not to mention the water bill had been higher than the usual._

_"No problem, Leah." He had his panty-wetting smile on and his gray eyes were friendly. "You know I could hang out here, maybe spend the night?" he teased, licking his lips. I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm._

_"Get out of here, Duncan," I said, opening the front door. He stepped out and turned back to me grabbing my hand and dropping a kiss on the knuckles. He always did it and I had to admit it still got my heart racing even after eight years of it. He left and I realized I had the apartment to myself; Ellie was spending the weekend at the Cullen's. I glanced out the window where the sky was black and the moon shone brightly. I sighed and headed to the bathroom, figuring I'd have a shower. I padded down the hallway and flipped on the bathroom light before changing my mind. A relaxing soak in the tub sounded a thousand times better._

_I turned on the taps, letting the hot water fill the tub as I piled my hair on top of my head and undressed. I left the bathroom open a crack so the steam couldn't cloud the room completely and poured some of the bubble bath into the water. I stared around the bathroom and shrugged. What the heck, I'd go the whole ten yards and really pamper myself tonight. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches and went around the bathroom lighting the scented decorative candles I'd placed around. Once the tub was completely full, I turned off the taps and stepped into the water. I lowered my body, letting the heat engulf me. It felt so good after having worked at the diner almost everyday this week. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I thought of Duncan, and an undeniable throb of heat filled my body; he was the epitome of sex appeal. Crap, just being around him made me glad to be a woman. I thought of today when the idiot had taken off his shirt to fix the sink, saying it was too hot even though the apartment was a cool 72 degrees. I snorted; he just wanted to show off his body - although it _was _a nice body. Him in his police uniform was yummy, but him in just his work pants was even better. His abs were delicious and I'd had the naughty thought of what his skin must taste like before I'd forced myself to look away and headed to do some laundry. Now, though, I let my mind take flight, thinking of the way the muscles in his back had flexed under his tanned skin as he looked at the pipes under the sink. How low his pants had been riding low on his hips, his pelvis half in view. I'd been wishing the button on his pants would miraculously pop, and at one point when he'd bent over to grab a wrench, or whatever tool it was… Well, he had quite the ass._

_I groaned in frustration as heat pooled at my center. I'd gone too long without a man. It had been almost nine years since Sam and I had last done it, and my body called for attention. Well, I was home alone so what harm would it do if I lent myself a helping hand? I bit my lip as my hand coasted down my tummy..._

_**OKAY, QUICK A/N. I KNOW THAT TECHNICALLY THE WHOLE MEMORY SHOULD BE FROM LEAH'S POV BUT I REALLY, REALLY WANTED TO DO DUNCAN'S POV TOO, SO BEAR WITH ME AND REALLY, I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU WILL BE COMPLAINING AFTER THIS...**_

_DUNCAN'S POV_

_I pushed the extra key Leah had made for me in the lock and opened the door to her apartment. Normally I'd have rung the door bell, even though I had the key; only Chrissy ever really let herself in with her own extra key, and I usually chose not to. I figured Leah was probably asleep now as it was pretty late and I didn't want to wake her. It'd been about seven in the evening when she'd called me to check out the sink and I hadn't gotten off my shift 'til about eight. I'd come here right after and started working on the sink. And, okay, I was guilty of drawing out the fixing longer than was necessary as I'd had it fixed in the first twenty minutes, but that extra hour and a half of watching Leah pretend not to check me out while I worked on what was already finished while shirtless, had been worth it._

_I'd left my police belt behind though, and I was going in early tomorrow. So I'd come back and decided to just let myself in quietly, get it, and leave without waking up Leah. Leah... The woman drove me insane. She was the most intriguing woman I'd ever met; you could tell she had an untamable heat under the surface but she never let it show through. She was beguiling, and beautiful, and just amazing. I'd asked her out a couple dozen times over the years but she'd always turned me down. I'd get her to give in eventually though, because, God, I wanted her. I wanted her amazing, genuine personality and she had one of the best bodies I'd ever seen even after having a child. The woman gave me the worst case of blue balls since my high school days...but I didn't care. Somewhere along the way I'd fallen hard for this girl and I'd be anything she needed, even if it was just a friend for now. I figured she couldn't deny the attraction between us forever, and we got along so well._

_I sighed and walked quietly into the living room. I spotted my belt right away, slung over the handle of the couch, and headed for it. A noise stopped me in my tracks though. The sound of a low moan from the hallway leading to Leah's bathroom and bedroom piqued my curiosity. It didn't sound like a moan of pain, in fact it sounded like something all together in the opposite direction. I peeked down the hallway and could see the strip of light falling across the floor from the slightly open bathroom door. A wicked grin crossed my face as I moved slowly down the hallway to catch Leah in the act. The grin slipped from my face as my mind began envisioning her curves and perfectly tanned skin. Leah's body was goddess-like in the extreme. She was perfectly shaped, her breasts couldn't be less than a C and, well, that ass. It spoke for itself._

_I_

_peered through the crack and my breath hitched. My mind was severely lacking in imagination because the real thing was a thousand times better. She was sitting in the bathtub, her hair piled in a messy bun and her head thrown back in ecstasy. The candles lit around the bathroom cast a golden glow over her skin and God, she was beautiful. My eyes traced the line of her long slender neck and down to her collarbone. The bubbles from her bath were half popped and the curves of her breasts sat on top of the water, the dusky pink nipples hard and inviting even from here. A slender hand cupped one of her breasts kneading and pulling at the nipple as she let out another low moan. I fought the urge to barge in and just take her, instead staying at the door and taking in the show before me. My eyes continued their journey down her body, taking in her flat stomach before they stopped at the prize. Though it was slightly distorted by the water, I could make out her fingers cupping herself. I let out a soft hiss at the sight but she didn't hear it, too distracted for obvious reasons. I watched as she spread her legs a little farther and dipped a finger inside. God, I'd never wanted to taste her more than I did in this moment. I could see her teasing her bud, and then I was forced to hold back the groan that desperately wanted to escape as I watched two fingers disappear inside of her. She let out a loud moan of her own, and the noise forced me to use all the strength I had not to barge in and ravish her like I wanted._

_She started slow, and I continued watching as my pants became uncomfortably tight. She slowly picked up pace, adding a third finger and alternating at pulling each nipple roughly. Her hips began to rise, meeting her thrusts as she became more vocal. I was sporting the most insane hard-on I'd ever had. I could tell when she got close because her thrusts didn't have a rhythm anymore; they were frenzied and out of control, her body arching as her moans rose._

_"Oh God, oh God," she whimpered and then I watched as the beauty came apart burying her fingers deep inside of herself and saying the last thing I expected: "Duncan!" I could have come right then and there as I watched her hips arch high and her hand cupping her breast firmly, her nipple pinched between her fingers. She slowly came off her high, whispering my name, her fingers still moving gently in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her skin was flushed a rosy shade and a sated smile settled on her face. It had to be the most erotic sight I'd ever seen, to know that I could do this to a woman I wanted so much myself. She eventually stopped moving her fingers and now just pulled at a nipple lightly. She whispered my name one last time and it sounded like music to my ears. Almost like she was calling me into the bathroom with her and believe me, I _badly _wanted to go. She opened her eyes and I quickly jumped back, but not quick enough; she spotted my shadow._

_"Who's there?" she asked, suspicion filling her voice as she raised herself into a sitting position. I could hear the water sloshing around as she stood up and stepped out. "You'd better answer me, or so help me I'll rip you to shreds." I knew I'd been caught so I cleared my throat and answered._

_"It's Duncan." All movement stopped inside the bathroom and I held my breath, shifting uncomfortably now that my pants were too tight. I looked down; well, there was no hiding that bulge._

_"Duncan?" she squeaked, and it was nothing like the breathy moans from before. I gave a soft chuckle as the movement started up again. The door flew open and Leah stood in front of me, a towel wrapped around her naked frame. I'd never wanted to be an inanimate fluffy yellow piece of cloth so badly in my life._

_"I think I liked it better when you said my name the other way," I whispered huskily, and she blushed and looked down, but not before I spotted the heat that lighted in her eyes. Then she looked up at me accusatorily._

_"Why were you spying on me?"_

_"I didn't mean to, I left my work belt behind." I took a step toward her "But I can't say I'm sorry I did." She closed her eyes and tightened her fist on her towel. I took another step and raised my hand to touch her cheek; she stiffened at the brush of my fingers before relaxing. Her skin was like silk and I cupped her cheek fully._

_"Leah," I whispered, and she opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. They were dark with desire and I groaned softly before closing the distance between us. I pulled her towel clad body against mine and I knew she must have felt my arousal because she drew a breath and her eyes widened. I whispered her name again and lowered my head to hers. Our lips were centimeters apart, our breaths mingling in between. My lips brushed hers lightly, not quite touching..._

_"Brrr-ing!" She stepped back immediately as the sound of her phone filled the house._

_"What the hell am I doing?" she said as she brushed past me and grabbed the phone. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool wall with a quite groan. My pants were still uncomfortably tight and I knew the moment was over. _

_"Hello?" she said, sounding perfectly composed like we hadn't just been moments from kissing._ _"Ellie, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" she said and then paused. "Well tell your Uncle Jake you need to go to sleep now." Another pause. "I'm sure the dress Alice bought you is beautiful. Okay, goodnight, sweetheart." She hung up the phone and turned to me. I faced her fully, not hiding my arousal. She needed to know the effect she had on me. She looked down at it for a moment and then cleared her throat._

_"I think you should go now, Duncan." She didn't meet my eyes._

_"Leah, I-"_

_"Goodnight, Duncan." She gave me a small smile – it wasn't unfriendly...just determined, and I knew she wouldn't hear me out now, maybe another time but not at this moment. I sighed._

_"Night, Leah," I said as I picked up the belt hanging over the couch and walked towards the door. I turned back at the last minute and grabbed her hand, brushing my lips across her knuckles and wishing they were her lips. Then I showed myself out._

I jerked back to reality as Jacob called my name. I turned to him and he looked at me oddly. Then he smirked purposely, giving the air in the car a sniff.

"What were you thinking about?" he teased and I blushed as I realized that as a wolf he'd be able to smell my arousal.

"Shut up, Jake," I said and rolled the window down to dilute the smell. I shifted in my seat and realized that I was a little wet down there. How embarrassing. I sighed and looked in the back seat. Chrissy and Ellie were both knocked out and it was probably a good thing Ellie was otherwise it _really _would have been embarrassing. Ellie had a small smile in her face and I could almost sense that she was dreaming about being in her wolf form.

She was so excited but...she just didn't understand the technicalities behind it. To her it was just fun and games, but really it was so much more. She didn't understand what being the second female wolf in history could mean. She had no one else to show her the ropes of being a female wolf but me. She didn't know that there was a chance the elders wouldn't want to let her leave and it could it turn into a fight. She didn't know that they just might expect her to stay and protect La Push. What scared me the most was if the old pack would accept her or not as another female wolf. They hadn't exactly been the most welcoming to me. And how would Sam react if he found out who's she _really _was? I sighed as these thoughts plagued it; they were the cause of the sick feeling in my stomach. Up ahead I could see the bridge Jacob needed to cross. There weren't many cars on it, only a few and a large timber truck, wood strapped on with thick rope to the back. We were falling into line behind it when Ellie jerked awake scaring me. She had a glazed look in her eyes and she sat perfectly still.

"Ellie?" I said, but she didn't answer, she didn't even acknowledge me, just kept staring into space. "Ellie? Ellie!" I was shouting her name in panic now; loud enough that even Chrissy jumped awake, looking around disoriented. As suddenly as Ellie had jerked awake she blinked and looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on the truck in front of us. They widened in fear and then she screamed.

"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, stop the car! Stop the car, quick!" She sounded panicked and Jacob hesitated his foot still on the gas. "Stop the car!" she screamed again and I yelled it at Jake myself.

"Jacob, just stop the car!" I said, my eyes still locked on the panicked, frightened look on Ellie's face. He stepped on the brake hard, the car pulling to a sharp stop. The car behind us honked angrily but Jacob didn't move. Instead he turned to look at Ellie who was still looking ahead of us at the truck.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" I asked and she raised a finger slowly, pointing ahead of us. The three of us turned to look. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the rope binding the logs to the truck broke and timber began rolling off the truck, slamming into the cars beside it and behind it. Cars flipped and skidded, a few falling over the edge of the bridge into the water below. Two caught fire and we all stared in disbelief, because the longest, thickest log fell with a sharp thud and cracked just where we would have been moments before.

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

_I groaned in disbelief because coming right toward us was Embry, Quil and Paul with who I knew was Rachel and I assumed was Claire all grown up. Seth turned to me guiltily._

_"I probably should have warned you…I invited some of the guys over for lunch."_

**As most of you know I was mucho excited about this chapter so I _really _want to know your thoughts. Next chapter Ellie meets a few of the old wolfs and...Sam's kids...? Dun dun dun! So review for the next chapter pretty please. :)**

**P.S. I posted Ellie's, Chrissy's, and Leah's outfits on my profile check them out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! Chapter 9 is here yay! Thank you Cucumber07 for beta-ing for me, much appreciated. Anyway read on.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own the Twilight Saga...okay no not really but a girl can dream right?**

_

* * *

__LEAH'S POV_

They formed a detour around the accident and we managed to get back on track, not losing more than a hour and a half. We had about twenty minutes left to La Push but we were all too shocked to realize it. The car had been completely silent since we left the bridge. Ellie seemed terrified of what had just happened and I worried about her. She was looking out the window and I reached back and grabbed her knee, finally breaking the silence.

"Hey." I said and she turned to me with a tired smile. "You want to talk about what happened?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's just it mom…I don't know what happened. I just…I woke up and I saw it happening like literally. Like I saw the future. I was seeing it before it happened. Like Aunt Alice does." My eyes flickered to Jacob, he was gripping the steering wheel tightly his brow furrowed. I knew he was trying to comprehend it just like I was. I had to hand it to Chrissy, she was amazing. She was just sitting there like all of this was completely normal.

"We'll figure it out Hun, I promise" I said and turned back to face the front.

Up ahead I could see the treaty line for La Push and the sick terrified feeling returned to my stomach.

There was maybe another ten minutes to my house if we were driving at the speed limit, but with Jake's driving, we'd be there in five. It seemed strange to call it my house because technically it wasn't anymore. All too soon we were winding through the familiar streets and past the houses of my childhood. To the left I could see First Beach with its same white washed logs. A few teenagers were throwing a Frisbee on the beach even with the sky its usual over cast gray. The window was still down and the salty air hit my face and I took a deep breath. Terrified as I still was, a part of me had missed this. The rain and the cliff diving and the woods. The smell of the forest permeated my senses and I filled my lungs with that too.

My eyes had been closed but now they opened as we pulled into my driveway, my mother was at the door waiting for us, a smile on her face. I wished I could share her enthusiasm for my coming home but all I felt was dread. Ellie hopped out of the car and ran up the front steps.

"Grandma!" She said, throwing herself into my mothers arms. It was a little funny because Ellie had a good two inches on my 5'4 mother.

"Hey sweetheart, you've gotten so big." Mom said, and to her Ellie had. She was really only able to make up excuses to come visit us every so often or people on the Rez would have gotten suspicious. The last time she'd seen Ellie she'd only been about 5'2 or 5'3. She let Ellie go and turned to me as I walked up the steps.

"I'm glad your home." She said, pulling me into a hug as well.

"Its not for long mom. _Maybe _I'll spend one night, but no more than that." I said. She pulled back guiltily, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you not telling me mom?"

"Well, you know us Counsel members are busy…" she hesitated.

"Just spit it out mom."

"Well, I booked a meeting for you with them…only its not until Friday." She said, smiling sheepishly.

So I had four days to wait. Four days meaning I could have left Thursday.

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?" I said a little angry.

"If I had, you wouldn't have come today." She crossed her arms.

"You're right, I wouldn't have. But you know what mom? I'll just stay with the Cullen's, they're close enough." I turned and headed back down the stairs.

"Please mom let's stay. I want to see where you grew up." Ellie said behind me.

"No Ellie now get your butt back into this car." I said opening her door. Chrissy and Jake stood watching in amusement.

"Leah please be reasonable. Are you really going to deny a little old lady the right to spend time with her grandchild?" I snorted at my mothers vain attempt to pain herself as weak.

"Right, yea, okay enough of this. Ellie don't make me have to come over there and get you." She grudgingly began her descent on the stairs. Hesitating before each step down.

"Leah" my mothers voice held a pleading note this time and I made the mistake of looking in her direction. "Please stay, its just four days and…I've missed you. Seth has missed you and we just want to spend some time with you guys…please." I sighed and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine." I said throwing my hands up and Ellie shrieked in delight. She hugged me tight and then ran back up the stairs and past my mother into the house.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at her excitement. I turned to Jake and Chrissy who were both watching me.

"I guess we're staying here." I said. "but what are we supposed to do about clothes?"

"Already covered." Jacob said. "Alice saw all the Cullen futures clear up and your mother's disappeared completely, not like when it flickers cause its only Seth around. She knew we wouldn't be around for a while so she figured we'd be staying in La Push. She packed clothes for you three, its in the trunk."

I shook my head. That pixie was really something else. Probably why I adored her so much. Jacob popped the trunk and lifted out the three giant suitcases. How much had she packed for four days? Jacob lifted all three with ease and headed into the house behind my mother, Chrissy and I bringing up the rear.

Jacob was really being a life saver with all of this. We'd even gone as far as to tell Ellie to make sure she called him dad and other than the slip-up in the car she'd been doing pretty good. Ellie knew her father was here but she had no interest in meeting him, ever since Jacob had made the mistake of telling Nessie the story of what had happened between Sam and I it had gone down hill. Nessie told Alice, who told Bella, who told Rose who told Ellie. I was grateful that Ellie stood by me and understood the heartbreak and pain I'd gone through. And sure, it made it easier that she wanted nothing to do with Sam, but a part of me wondered if it was the only reason she wanted nothing to do with him. I'd have to wonder later though because as we walked through the door I spotted Seth sitting on the couch. He was looking towards the stairs which I imagine Ellie had just climbed, I could hear doors opening and closing. I'd noticed that my mother had added additions to the house since I'd gone. I couldn't imagine why but that was my mother for you. Now Seth turned to me and met my gaze. He looked a small smile in place.

"Seth." I said, and he stood and came toward me wrapping me in a hug.

"Leah." His voice filled me with a painful ache as I realized just how much I'd missed my baby brother. He wasn't a baby anymore though. He'd lost most of the baby softness of his face and it came as shock to me to realize he was now twenty-nine years old. Behind me Chrissy gave a not so subtle clearing of her throat. I laughed pulled back from Seth.

"Seth this is my friend Chrissy, Chrissy my baby brother Seth" I said introducing them.

"Really, Leah, I'm not a baby anymore." He huffed but smiled at her and even pulled her into a hug as well. He hugged Jake after that doing that odd slap on the back thing guys thought was necessary when they're hugging each other.

"Well guys I have lunch all ready, you guys must be starving." My mother said, clapping her hands together and heading into the kitchen.

"Ellie!" I hollered up the stairs and her footsteps came thundering down. Seth stood next to me watching as Ellie made her entrance.

"She ran right past me without saying a thing." He said, an amused but expectant smile on his face.

"She probably didn't see you." I said back as she came to the bottom of the stairs. She glanced curiously at Seth and then me.

"Ellie this your uncle, Seth." I said and she stared at him a moment longer.

"Hi." She said, eventually holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Hi Ellie." He shook her hand and she skipped off in the direction of the kitchen where my mother had already sat Jake and Chrissy down.

"So baby brother, how has life been, any romance?" I teased. He grinned.

"Actually I have a fiancé."

"You imprinted?" I asked, shocked.

"No…but she knows the whole story. Being a part of Jacob's pack he gave me permission to tell her and she's willing to take this risk with me. Hopefully I'll never imprint because…I really love her, you know? And she loves me too…despite everything." He grinned again. "Actually she finds it kinda hot that I turn into a giant wolf."

I laughed, I needed to meet this girl. We joined the others at the table and dug into the grilled cheese sandwiches my mother had made. Halfway through my second sandwich a whoop sounded outside and we all turned to back kitchen window. I groaned in disbelief because coming right toward us was Embry, Quil and Paul, with who I knew was Rachel and I assumed was Claire all grown up. Seth turned to me guiltily.

"I probably should have warned you…I invited some of the guys over for lunch." They burst through the door just then and piled into the kitchen. They took in the scene in front of them and froze staring at our group in disbelief.

"Leah?" Quil said. I smiled weakly.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Leah, its really you!" Paul said, pulling me into a hug. I was a little shocked because he hadn't exactly been the nicest to me before I left, but I found myself hugging him back and laughing as each guy pulled me into a hug twirled me in the air.

"What are you doing back here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but after fourteen years I didn't really think you were coming back." Rachel said, pulling me into a tight hug. I'd been really close to her before she'd left for college.

"About that…" I said, hedging. I was saved when Claire threw herself into my arms. I'd done the math and she was eighteen now if my calculations were right. I laughed.

"Is this the same little Claire I used to baby-sit and change her diaper?" I said jokingly. She laughed and pulled back.

"I'm all grown up now Leah. Quil and I are getting married next month." She said flashing the diamond on her finger.

I pulled her back into a hug and congratulated her…and then Rachel was on me again. I sighed in defeat.

"Guys this is Ellie." I said gesturing her toward me. She stood up and took her place next to me. "My daughter. I'm here because…she wanted to visit her grandmother." For now the lie seemed necessary. The room went silent. Then Paul let out a low whistle.

"Had a child and still has a banging body. I'd like a piece of that action. Can you say MILF?" Paul joked, breaking the silence, and earning a playful punch from Rachel. Quil laughed.

"I think I just might have to agree with you on that one" Quil said, a grin on his face.I snorted as everyone broke into laughter around them. I could tell the guys, as well as Rachel and Claire, all still had questions. Last time they'd seen me everyone had been under the notion that I couldn't have children. Everyone sat down and dug in though, leaving questions for another time. After a while Chrissy not so subtly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" She murmured under the lull of conversation around us, eyeing the three shirtless werewolves across the table. I laughed and cleared my throat catching everyone's attention.

"Guys this is Chrissy, a friend of mine. Chrissy, these are some of my old pack members and friends." I gestured to each as I introduced them. "Rachel, Claire, Quil, Paul…and Embry." My eyes lingered on Embry as I finished the introduction.

I looked between him and Chrissy who couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other. Embry had a look of awe and worship on his face. I fought back the laugh that wanted to escape, instead biting into my sandwich. It seemed Chrissy had found herself a wolf after all.

_

* * *

__ELLIE'S POV_

I edged slowly to the door as I watched the adults sitting together chatting. My mom looked incredibly at peace around all of them, especially Seth. But I guess it made sense, he was her only real brother…and technically my only blood related uncle. He seemed nice enough, but I'd get to know him later. Right now I was on a mission. A mission I liked to call: Sneak Out and Back Before Mom Notices.

I'd asked an hour ago if I could go exploring but she's said no with so much certainty I hadn't bothered asking again. My hand was on the knob now and she was facing away from me, no one else seemed to notice what I was doing. Embry couldn't stop staring at Aunt Chrissy with this dazed, love sick expression who kept meeting his eye, blushing and then looking away like she hadn't noticed. Yeah, I _so _didn't want to know what was going on there. Mom, Rachel, and Claire were sitting in a little group apparently girl talking and oohing and aahing over Claire's ring. It was actually kind of odd to see my mom so girly. Paul, Quil, and Uncle Jake were all sitting in a group talking and smirking at Embry who was still staring at Aunt Chrissy like a puppy. Grandma was in the kitchen and Seth…was sitting across the living room staring right at me. I froze as he caught my gaze and lifted a brow pointedly. He'd heard me ask mom earlier and knew she had said no. He was probably going to rat me out.

"Hey where is Ellie?" Mom's head popped up from staring at Claire's ring and surveying the living room. Well apparently he wouldn't have to, I clenched my eyes shut and waited for her to notice me.

"I think she went up to her room, she said something about a nap." My eyes snapped open and met Seth's for a nanosecond. He gave the most infinitesimal nod and I took it as my cue. I squeezed through the tiny crack of the door and closed it quietly, a grin on my face. Maybe me and _Uncle _Seth could get along well. I jumped down the few steps of the front porch and headed down the driveway making sure to stay out of the view of the windows as best as possible.

I headed in the direction of the beach I'd seen on the way here. The whole place was just beautiful, really. The forest was amazing and the wolf part of me wanted so badly to phase and take a run through the trees, but I didn't think Aunt Alice would appreciate it considering how much time she'd spent on my appearance. Plus, I really did like this dress. Thinking of Aunt Alice made me think of what happened in the car today. That had been terrifying. I'd just been sleeping, dreaming about running around with Will actually, and the next thing I knew I was seeing us in the car just as we were. There was a timber truck ahead of us and I saw the rope binding it giving way and a log crashing into our car. None of us would have survived, even with Uncle Jake, my mother, and my own super healing. Aunt Chrissy would have just been a goner. Then it really was happening. I was awake and there was the truck and I knew it was going to happen. For a few terrifying moments I'd honestly though Uncle Jake wasn't going to stop the car.

Watching it happen after he did, it hit home just how close we were to death. An involuntary tremor ran down my spine as I thought of it. I pushed it from my mind as I saw the beach up ahead. The sky was overcast but the ocean was pretty calm and absolutely beautiful. I took a seat on a boulder with a slightly flat top, my hands pressed to the rock as I leaned my head back and surveyed the sky. I could smell the wet earth and rain. I took a deep breath wishing I could bottle the scent. For the longest time I'd been terrified of storms but then Uncle Emmett took me to play baseball in the middle of one and well…it cured that fear. Now rain was something I actually liked _and_ I was a good pitcher.

Lost in thought I didn't notice the little boy who couldn't have been more than nine or ten in a half crouch on one side of the boulder until he let out a small giggle. I gave a jump of shock and then noticed him. He was actually ridiculously tall for a nine or ten year old.

He was close to 5'4, just a little shorter than Grandma. His skin was tan, the shade of my mothers or Uncle Jakes, even mine, and he was skinny. The awkward, still growing into your body, kind of skinny. I got the impression he would have the same build as Will or Uncle Jake some day though. He had midnight black hair and his eyes froze me. They were brown with the smallest gold flecks in them. He giggled again as he noticed me staring at him and pressed a finger to his lips. Just then a frustrated voice rang out a few feet from us.

"Justin, where are you? You know mom hates when we get home late for dinner. Justin, Justin? I'm never taking you to the beach with me ever again!" A girl about my age came into view from around a boulder. She had a towel over her shoulder and was in a black two piece bikini. Sunglasses blocked her eyes and a beach bag was over her shoulder. What the point of wearing sunglasses and tanning were (if the SPF 30 I could see sticking out of her bag was any indication) when there was no sun was beyond me. She spotted me and pushed the sunglasses to the top of her head. She was pretty in a simple, obvious kind of way and something about her demeanor made me slightly self conscious.

"Hello." I said out of politeness because I'd caught up on the game. The two were brother and sister and he was hiding.

"Have you seen a little boy? He's ten and the most annoying person ever!" She screamed the last sentence, obviously hoping he'd hear. I chose to ignore how rude she was ignoring my hello like that, and pointed in the general direction of some trees.

"He went that way." I said and she stomped off in that direction. As soon as she was out of view the little boy stood up.

"Thank you Miss, she's a real…" he hesitated. "She's not so nice to have as a sister" he said smiling. His cheeks dimpled and I had the oddest urge to laugh along with him. I'd known what he was _really _going to say. His eyes amazed me. They were almost exactly like mine. I slid from my rock and stood in front of him.

"No problem." I said, offering him my hand. "I'm Ellie." He gripped my hand and shook it.

"I'm Justin. I've never seen you around here before."

"Just visiting my grandmother with my mom…and dad" I said.

They'd told me to call Uncle Jake dad and I'd agreed because really I didn't want to meet my real father. Not after Rosalie told me what he'd done to my mother. As far as I was concerned I didn't have a biological father. He'd never even been there for anything, it wasn't him I made a gift for on Father's Day when I was in kindergarten. I made two, one for Uncle Jake and one for Duncan. I would have stayed home for my seventh grade Father Daughter dance if Uncle Jake hadn't shown up at the door. And when I wanted to learn how to ride a bike, it was Duncan that took the time to take me down to the park and teach me. They were more of a father to me than _he_ ever was.

"Justin! There you are, Mom is not going to be happy with us and its your fault. Now come on we need to go." The girl was back and grabbing Justin's arm.

"Let me go, Simone. I don't want to go home." He said fighting against her grip. "I want to stay here with Ellie." She let him go and turned to me.

"I take it your Ellie?" She said, surveying me up and down. Again I felt ridiculously self conscious. I got the feeling she was the high bitch in these parts.

"Yes that would be me and I take it you're Simone." I offered her my hand. She scoffed and grabbed Justin again pulling him along. Well, rude much?

"Bye Ellie." Justin said tearing his hand from her grip and giving me a forlorn wave. He trudged up the beach behind her.

"Bye Justin" I said and he grinned at me one last time before disappearing from view.

The sky had darkened considerably by the time I found myself cutting across the lawn back to Grandma's house. It seemed I'd accomplished mission: Sneak Out and Back Before Mom Notices without a hitch. A small smile was on my face…and then the porch light flipped on and the front door opened.

"Holly Elaine Clearwater get your butt inside this house right now!" I cringed as my mothers voice reached me. Well almost without a hitch anyway.

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

_"I know you are not ordering me around Sam Uley!"_

_"And if I am?" I said. We were in each others faces now, Jacob and Sue were both silent as we fought it out._

_"You. Have. No. Right." She punctuated each word with a poke to my chest. A part of me shivered in pleasure that she'd touched me, even if they were just angry pokes._

* * *

**Next chapter Sam's take on things when he see's Ellie for the first time and Leah again after all these years. Dun dun dun! And Leah and Sam fight it out? Drama really picks up next chapter, you guys are going to love it! Reviews pretty please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I _finally _went and saw Eclipse today and it was okay compared to the book. A little disappointing because it left out a bunch of details but okay I guess. I wanted to cry for Jacob even though I already knew the outcome of things lol. No one deserves all that playing with his heart Bella did. She's all oh please don't go Jake, I love you but I just love him more. Oh shut up. She can't have it both ways! Okay rant over lol. Chapter 10 is here and I know you guys will love this, sorry it took so long. Anyway I call this Sam's chapter because it really is. Its completely from his pov so enjoy! Thank you Cucumber07 for beta-ing for me.**

**Disclaimer: If it were my series Jacob never would have been hurt like that.**

_

* * *

__SAM'S POV_

Sitting in the forest in wolf form, hidden by the trees, I knew when Leah arrived. I couldn't see them since I was at the back of the house but I could hear their conversation. She was staying for four days minimum depending on what the Elders said about…this Ellie. Leah's daughter. I didn't see her either but I'd heard her talking, begging her mother to let them stay here. I was rooting the kid on even if it angered me to have proof that another man had indeed touched Leah. I didn't burst in at any point, not even when Paul and the others had gone in. I needed time to get use to the idea that she was back, here and live in the flesh.

That first night, last night really, after Emily fell asleep I slipped out of the house and phased. I ran to the Clearwater house and curled up by the house under the second floor window that I knew was Leah's room. The sound of her even breathing put me to sleep. Now the sun had risen and I'd gone home for a bath before Emily woke up and was now heading to the Clearwater's home again. This time in human form. I didn't have much of a reason for going, Seth wasn't a part of my pack anymore and I couldn't use the excuse that I'd come to see Jake after hearing from Paul. In a situation like ours we weren't exactly likely to search each other out being two Alphas who wanted to avoid a fight.

Yet, here I was, raising a hand and knocking on Sue Clearwater's door. I could hear footsteps on the other side and then the door flew open and Sue was staring at me. A look of utter horror crossed her face before she composed herself and smiled tightly.

"Hello Sam, what can do for you this morning?" she said pushing the door closed a bit so I couldn't see the stairs behind her.

It was still relatively early and I could hear voices in the kitchen. I recognized Ellie's voice, she was talking to the friend Leah had brought with her. She kept calling her Aunt Chrissy. Did that mean Leah was involved with this woman's brother? Without realizing it I'd unsubtly tilted my head making it obvious I was trying to get a peek into the house. Sue huffed and stepped onto the porch closing the door firmly behind her.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Does Emily need something?" She'd crossed her arms over her chest and was eyeing me suspiciously. An idea suddenly occurred to me.

"Yes actually, Emily was wondering if you had any sugar she could borrow. She already started the baking so she can't really run to the store and you're so close," I said.

"Of course I'll just go in and get some. You can wait right he-"

"No, no I'll just come in. Maybe I could have a glass of water. You know how hot we wolves get," I said and opened the door.

I gestured my hand in front of me letting her lead the way. She stood still for a moment, her mouth half open and I could tell she desperately wanted to tell me to stay here, but one thing I knew about Sue Clearwater; she didn't have it in her to be less than perfectly polite and hospitable to her neighbors. If she'd asked me to stay out here more than once it would have been rude. She walked swiftly into the house and into the kitchen. I followed, my eyes already searching for that familiar face.

Instead, I saw a redhead standing at the kitchen counter with a young girl. Both had their backs to me and were apparently making pancakes. The younger girl had on plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Her hair was mid back length and midnight black. I knew this was Leah's daughter and if the redhead's brother was who Leah had gotten involved with then Ellie had definitely taken after her mother. Sue picked up the bag of sugar they were using from the counter and poured some into a separate bag for me. This drew their attention to the stranger in the room. Me.

The girl's eyes met mine for a second and then she looked down keeping her eyes locked on the ground. The redhead, Chrissy, looked at me hard and then her eyes widened in recognition, but that was impossible, she couldn't know me.

"Ellie, why don't we go get those contacts Alice got for you in. You must be blind without them." Chrissy put her hand on Ellie's shoulders who's gaze was still on the floor. She led her toward and past me. They got to the bottom of the stairs when footsteps were heard coming down it. Two pairs of footsteps and they were laughing. I recognized one as the deep playful laughter of Jacob. It made sense he'd be staying here, since Billy was fishing with Charlie so I don't know why it shocked me. The other one, the husky feminine laughter I recognized just as well. Leah. They were having a play fight. Pushing and shoving each other from what I could hear. I was dimly aware that Sue was offering me the sugar and trying in vain to push me toward the front door, but it was hopeless. I was frozen to the spot, my eyes fixated on the stairs. Their conversation floated down.

"You beat me to the bathroom Leah, but you're not beating me to the kitchen table," Jacob said and Leah laughed again.

"Think again oh mighty Alpha." Then a hard thump, a shrill of delight and a set of footsteps sped up coming down the stairs more quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Jacob said and then Leah let out another shriek of laughter as they came into view.

Jacob had Leah half lifted her back to his chest and was obviously holding her back from speeding to the kitchen. Both had giant grins on their faces that disappeared the minute they saw us. Well me, really.

Seeing her again was almost surreal. She was dressed in what I guess consisted of her PJ's. Stretchy blue short shorts and a black tank top. The tank top seemed rather small and when Jacob set her down her belly button was in view. It angered me slightly that Jacob had touched her that way while she was dressed in what I deemed too little. Maybe it was just my Alpha but really I didn't like Jacob anywhere near her.

She had changed since she'd left. She'd let her hair grow out so that it brushed the top of her butt now. I thought she'd had an amazing body before she left, but now everything had changed for the better. Her breasts had been small and perky. She wasn't wearing a bra under the tank top and her breasts were still very perky but they'd definitely gotten bigger. Her hips had filled out more and in general motherhood and maturing seemed to have been her friend. Seeing her now reminded me of our night on the beach and it was only when I dragged my eyes back to her face that I noticed the tension in the room.

Jacob was glaring at me and I knew it was because of the Alpha gene. I took one look at him and had to fight the urge to pull Leah behind me and rip him to shreds. It really wasn't easy being around another Alpha.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Leah finally broke the silence and her voice was like magic. I swallowed and looked down at my hand where Sue had somehow managed to place the sugar. I held it up pathetically.

"Emily's baking, you know," I said.

She nodded even though the tensing of her body when I spoke Emily's name was obvious. I berated myself mentally for that. Another awkward pause and then Chrissy pushed Ellie pass Leah and Jacob and up the stairs. In search for those contacts I was guessing. I couldn't help wondering if when she had said Alice if she meant Cullen. Jacob did still hang out with them considering he'd imprinted on Nessie and all.

"You have your sugar now Sam, was there anything else? If not you can go now." Sue's less than subtle hint startled me back to reality.

"Right," I said, looking down at the sugar that Emily didn't need. I was heading for the door when Chrissy and Ellie came back down the stairs. Ellie now stared me right in the eyes. They were black, I briefly wondered if she was wearing colored contacts or if that was her natural eye color. She looked at me almost purposefully a gleam of dislike in her eyes that threw me off. How could she not like me when she didn't even know me? My hand was on the knob when she spoke.

"Hey Dad, Aunt Chrissy and I wanted to know if you want blueberries or strawberries in your pancakes." For the briefest of moments I wondered if she was talking to me and turned sharply, my hand sliding from the knob. But of course she wasn't, why would she be. I didn't want a child for Leah…but then why did my heart give a jolt of excitement at the possibility that she _had _been talking to me? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a child with Leah…What was I thinking? I _definitely _didn't want a child for Leah…did I? Then I realized who Ellie _was _speaking to and fury like no other shot through me.

"Surprise me sweetheart," Jacob said kissing her forehead. She smiled, glanced at me one more time and then headed into the kitchen. Chrissy stood still for a moment and then murmured what she probably thought none of us could hear.

"Too much drama," and then she was gone too. Ellie was Jacob's daughter…but then that meant Leah and Jacob would have had to…The growl that ripped from my throat was unreasonable and I knew this but I didn't care. So this was who I wanted to rip to shreds. This was who had enjoyed Leah's body and companionship. The sound of sugar slowly trickling to the floor filled the room and I looked at the bag in my hand. My grip had been too strong, tearing a hole in the side and yet I still didn't care. My body began to shake as I imagined them, Leah and Jacob alone, together, naked. Him touching her in places only I was meant to, kissing her, and feeling her, and just being with her. I felt sick with my jealousy and anger seemed to constrict my throat. Leah was mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_._ _She's not yours. _A voice was saying in my head and I knew I should listen to it but…

"Leah's daughter…is your daughter," I finally choked out. Jacob was glaring at me.

"Yes, what does it matter to you?" he said.

"But…but you imprinted on Nessie." I was trying to find any which reason this could be false. Did they still have a relationship? Was the thing on the stairs just a little joke between friends or was it something else? Something more.

"Nessie was young when it happened, she understands," he said still glaring.

"And really Sam, should you be talking about imprinting stopping stuff like this from happening?" Leah finally spoke and I flinched at her words. I knew she was talking about the night at the beach. I didn't want to admit it but I was jealous. Jealous that Jacob was able to still keep such a close relationship with Leah when from what I understood he was with Nessie. They were married and had children, Seth had told me himself. Yet he still had this obviously close relationship with Leah, she didn't resent him for being with Nessie like she had my being with Emily. Hell, I was jealous they had a kid together because there had once been a time when she and I were going to have children together. Before Emily had came along and before this whole wolf thing had happened.

I took a step toward them still standing at the bottom of the stairs and Jacob growled instantly pulling Leah behind him. She scoffed and scooted back to her place next to him. Jacob threw her an irritated look and then turned his glare back to me. I returned Jacob's growl, my Alpha standing out as much as his. I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, take Leah and run. My Alpha wolf tendencies were telling me too and the trembling had started again this time worse than before. I could see Jacob also visibly shaking and I knew if we both phased the need to fight would be worse, almost impossible to ignore. It seemed like everything was worse when we were wolves.

"Jacob its okay, just let it be," Leah spoke again raising a slender hand to his shoulder to calm him. His shaking slowed and then came to a halt. Again jealousy hit me because she wasn't here to calm me, I was on my own with that. Then she turned to me again.

"Sam, I really don't see what concern it is of yours who I have children with. I think you should go now," she said.

"Of course its my concern!" I blurted out. I knew it wasn't, but the rational part of my brain didn't seem to be working at the moment.

"How is it any of your business? She isn't yours she has nothing to do with you!" she shouted.

"It has everything to do with me because…" I hesitated. I really had nothing to say. I just didn't like the idea of Leah sleeping with Jake or anyone else for that matter.

"Oh no, don't tell me your going all high and mighty and protective of me now. It's none of your business who I sleep with either! For all you know I could still be sleeping with Jake. Now why don't you get back to Emily with your sugar," she hissed. I didn't know what sugar she was talking about. It was all on the floor in a pile.

"You are not sleeping with Jacob anymore!" I said, I didn't know if they were but what I'd just said was a statement, an order. So if they were they'd better damn well stop! _What the hell are you doing? _The rational part of my brain spoke again and again I shut it out. Leah screamed and threw her hands up storming toward me.

"I know you are not ordering me around Sam Uley!"

"And if I am?" I said. We were in each others faces now, Jacob and Sue were both silent as we fought it out.

"You. Have. No. Right." She punctuated each word with a poke to my chest. A part of me shivered in pleasure that she'd touched me, even if they were just angry pokes.

"I have every right, I'm an Alpha."

"Not mine," she said and then stomped back toward Jacob and did the unthinkable. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulled his head down to hers and smashed their lips together. Jacob seemed frozen for a moment and then kissed her back tentatively. Leah was in it for a show though, she tangled her fingers as best as possible in his cropped hair and gave it her all, pressing her body against his. I growled again, this time worse than the rest and they broke the kiss both breathless. Leah was glaring at me again a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You have no right what so ever to order me around and don't you forget that Sam Uley. I'll sleep with whoever I please and it has nothing to do with you. Now get out of my house, I think its time you got back to Emily," she said. I was so angry I was seeing red and the trembling I knew wouldn't calm itself this time. I was going to phase and I needed to get out of there. Under normal circumstances I would continued the argument but now I needed to go. I was out the door and wolf in seconds. I looked back to see Leah closing the door and then heard the lock turn. Leah Clearwater was back alright.

* * *

**_PREVIEW:_**

_"You know Sue, I may be sick and not as strong as I used to be, but I don't think that took away my eyesight or knack for seeing resemblances." She turned her head to me sharply. "How long have you known that Leah had Sam's eldest daughter?"_

**

* * *

****So? Did you guys like it? I'm crazy about this chapter but I think you guys will like next chapter better. Imagine a giant bonfire with all the old pack and imprints there...along with Leah and Ellie. Ellie finds out she's related to Simone and Justin and Emily see's Leah again for the first time? Things are really picking up now! Review pretty please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay Please Please Please don't hate me. My life has been a little crazy lately. Switched phone services and our house phone too and they took FOREVER getting connected so we didn't have a house phone or internet service for a little over a week. I was banned from the computer for a while by my folks and then school started up and its my senior year and lets just say I need to quit slacking so much. I'm taking honors and college credit classes too and the teachers apparently think their class is the _only _one you have so I've been bombarded with homework and college this and college that. I already have two essays to write and even right now I have unfinished Economics and Early Childhood (the magnet program I'm in at my school) homework that needs to be finished by tomorrow and its only the second week of school! So basically if updates are a little slow don't hate me and I promise this story hasn't been forgotten, chapters will just take a little longer to write because right now school comes first.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta back from vacation RedEnglishRose, oh how I missed her!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm I own...uhhh...dang this is sad...I own nothing *sigh* Read on lovelies.**

* * *

_**LEAH'S POV**_

I turned sideways studying my reflection in the mirror. I let out a sigh. _Well this is what you get when Alice packs your suitcase._ The dress was cute but once again more than I would wear if it were up to me. I would have been much more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt heading to this thing, but I really didn't think there was even one t-shirt in the suitcase. Rachel and Claire, against my wishes, had set up a welcome home bonfire down at First Beach tonight, meaning everyone would know I was home. I guess it didn't really matter anymore since the one person I'd wanted to avoid had already seen Ellie and I. I'd just stuck my feet into my sandals when a knock sounded at mine and Chrissy's shared bedroom door (although she was already ready and waiting downstairs) and Jacob stuck his head in before I answered.

"You ready? Everyone else is," he said, coming all the way into the room.

"Yeah," I said. "Just one more thing." I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as he took a seat on my bed. Seeing him sitting there studying me reminded me of this morning. Sam. The last place I'd expected him to actually be was inside my house. The fight was still fresh in my mind and I cringed as I thought of my moment of spontaneity. Kissing Jacob hadn't been bad, actually Jacob was a pretty good kisser but I knew he'd been thinking about Nessie and I felt guilty because she'd already let me claim her husband as the father of my child. Did I have to actually kiss him too?

"You're lucky my wife has such a fine sense of humor," Jacob said, a grin on his face as I turned to him. It was as if he'd read my mind. "I told her the story and she thought it was funny, although she did add that she'd rather you didn't kiss me in an act of passion next time."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I said.

"Hey, no big deal…I didn't say I don't like kissing you, it's just that next time we can't let my wife know." His face was serious as he said this, and then he broke into his giant Jacob grin and laughed. I laughed and threw my hairbrush at him.

"Idiot," I said. I'd known he wasn't serious; he loved Nessie so much it was almost gross. The only other person I'd ever seen dote on his wife more than Jacob did was Eddie on his Bella-kin's - now they were sickening to watch. I headed out the door and he followed behind me. Downstairs Mom, Ellie, Chrissy and Seth were all waiting. Standing next to Seth was a woman I knew had to be Andrea or Andy as Seth said she liked to be called. She was also Seth's fiancée. She was about the same height as my mother and next to Seth she looked ridiculously small. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair and green eyes. She was pretty but seemed shy, and Seth had her small hand clasped in his big one.

"Andy, this is my sister Leah," Seth said, introducing us. She smiled and if anything it made her seem twice as pretty.

"Hello," she said and drew me into an unexpected hug.

"Hi," I answered. I looked between Seth and her. "I definitely approve little brother," I said teasingly and he rolled his eyes. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Even though it's kinda gross you think it's hot he turns into a wolf, although I am his sister so I could be biased." She jerked back, a blush tinting her cheeks as I laughed and she glared at Seth. Our group left the house then and headed down to the beach.

The fire was burning bright by the time we got to it and a lot of the old pack was there already. Rachel and Claire hadn't told anyone the reason behind the bonfire so we were a shock for everyone to see. Jared and his imprint Kim were here, as were Brady and Collin. Rachel and Claire had let me in on all the new things I'd missed since my move. Collin hadn't imprinted but Brady had on a girl he met at the community college. Her name was Nicole if memory served me right. Kim and Jared had two kids: John, a boy a few weeks younger than Ellie, and a six year old girl named Kathleen, and Kim was pregnant with another boy. Rachel was also there with her kids, a set of fraternal twins: a girl, Robin, and a boy, Mitchell. Emily and Sam weren't there yet either but I'd purposely not asked to be filled in on their life story because honestly I just didn't want to know.

Claire got up to greet me when she saw our party drawing the attention of the others. Old Quil was sitting next to Quil, a smile on his face. It probably wasn't a shock to the Elders that I was back since my mom had made the appointment.

"Come sit with us," Claire said, grabbing my hand and leading us to the log she, Quil and Old Quil now occupied. Ellie sat down next to me and Sue headed over to where Elaine, Sam's mother, was sitting. She was eyeing Ellie in a way that made me a little uncomfortable but I didn't think anyone would actually realize she was Sam's daughter, unless they already knew of course. I'd made sure she put her contacts in before we left. Jacob and Seth took a seat by Brady, Jacob catching up on old news. Chrissy came to sit on our log, obviously feeling out of place since she didn't really know anyone. Suddenly Embry was in front of her, that puppy dog expression on his face and a smile.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked Chrissy, grabbing her hand in a rather bold move from what I remembered of sweet little Embry, and twining her fingers with his.

"Sure," Chrissy said and they headed down the beach. They did make a rather cute couple.

"Well, Leah, it's nice to have you back," Old Quil said once the love birds had left. Old Quil had always been nice to me and I had actually missed him.

"It's nice to see you again," I said, getting up to hug him. Then Brady and Collin were hugging me and even Jared; it felt good being back with everyone. Kim gave a bit of a frosty welcome, but then I'd always had the feeling that she didn't like me much. Ellie was chatting with Robin; they'd made fast friends when Rachel had brought her over earlier today even though Robin was a little over a year younger than Ellie. Everyone had settled into conversations and food was roasting over the fire when the people I'd been dreading arrived. Coming towards the bonfire was Emily and Sam with a girl Ellie's age and a young boy.

_**CHRISSY'S POV**_

So far coming to La Push with Leah had been quite interesting. Who knew my best friend had this much drama in her life. The argument this morning between Leah and Ellie's father had been rather funny, although I'd never tell her that. Honestly, they'd sounded a little like two teenagers arguing. A slight squeeze on my hand brought me back to the present and I raised my head to meet dark eyes. I blushed and looked back down. A calloused hand cupped my chin lightly and pulled my head up to meet its owners gaze.

"Why do you keep looking down? You don't strike me as the shy type," the voice said. It was deep and honey rich, and god I wanted to kiss him. He was right though, I wasn't the shy type but he threw me off, Embry with his smile, dark eyes, and endlessly sweet personality. He had an amazing body too. I'd taken one look at him across the table and it was like something jerked inside of me. Something said this is the man you're meant to be with, and just like that my mind pulled to the forefront the little information Leah had told me about imprinting and the complete devotion Jacob had for Nessie or the way I'd seen Paul look at Rachel and Quil at Claire. It was so sweet and yet a part of me felt like this was wrong. I knew it was about finding your soul mate and that technically this meant we were perfect matches for each other…but a part of me felt like I'd stolen his free will. What if he hadn't wanted to be with me?

"Hey, you in there?" he teased, pulling me to the present again. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm here," I said, pulling my hand from his and dancing ahead of him. He didn't know that I knew anything about him being a wolf or imprinting. I wanted to see if he'd tell me now.

"You known Leah long?" he asked.

"Fourteen years," I said, bending down to pick up a pretty pink seashell. I stood up quickly, dropping the shell and realizing my mistake: this dress was rather short. I had no plans of giving a peep show. When I turned to him, his face was expressionless. I hoped he hadn't seen anything. I cleared my throat and continued walking down the beach.

"Wow, that's as long as she's been gone." He hesitated. "You ever notice anything…odd about her?" I realized he was fishing to see if I knew about the whole wolf thing. I decided to play dumb.

"Nope, Leah's always just been normal." He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. He'd caught up to me so we were walking side by side again. He didn't reach for my hand though and I kinda missed it. He suddenly let out a loud sigh.

"Chrissy…I have something I need to show you. Please don't be freaked out." I furrowed my brow and bit back my grin. It was kinda fun making him sweat like this.

"Embry, what are you talking about?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"Just watch," he said and suddenly began unzipping his shorts. I knew about the whole removing their clothes before they phased to save them thing, and right now I did not mind Embry phasing. He was pushing his pants down when he realized how odd it must have looked for a guy to suddenly be undressing on the beach in front of a girl he'd only met the day before.

"Sorry," he said blushing, and stepped behind a log not too far from us. Now I could only see his chest up. Darn, why did he have to move? I hadn't been complaining. I'd love a look at the rest of him…not that I said it out loud. "Now please don't be scared," he repeated, and then he was trembling. I knew what happened now and it didn't come as a surprise when he burst into a giant wolf. His coloring was gray with black spots along his back. He sat and stared at me, a terrified expression in his eyes and I had to laugh because lets face it, it's funny when a creature that big looks all scared of my tiny human self. He phased back instantly and came toward me, forgetting his clothes.

"Chrissy, it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, you're not going crazy. Please calm down." He was gripping my shoulders and trying to meet my gaze. I laughed until I was half bent over clutching my stomach with tears in my eyes. I shouldn't have found it so funny, especially because he was honestly worried about me; he thought I was going hysterical. I finally calmed down and looked at his face.

"Embry, I'm messing with you. Leah told me the whole story, I knew you were a wolf all along," I said. He looked confused at my words and then understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh well, I guess that clears up one thing," he said heading back behind the log. I was wholly guilty of staring at his perfect ass the whole way. He pulled his clothes back on and I realized I'd missed my chance to view his package when I had that damn laughing fit. Oh well, you can't have everything.

"I also know about imprinting," I said once he was back at my side.

"Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be," he murmured. I smiled at him and reflexively lifted my hand to his short hair, running my fingers through it. My lips turned into a frown when he put his hands around my waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you feel forced into this?" I asked. "I mean if you hadn't imprinted on me, like if you'd just seen me walking down the street or something, would you have given me a second glance?" I'd heard the story of Emily, Leah, and Sam. I would never want to cause that pain on anyone. In fact now that I thought about it, I didn't even know if he had a girlfriend. I dropped my hand from his hair and stepped back from his grasp. He let his hands fall from my waist and studied me. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked; it seemed it was also a question that I needed to get out of the way.

"No, and even if I hadn't imprinted I would have looked twice at you. I'd have looked more than twice; I'd want to stare at you for eternity."

"Okay, creepy factor of that aside," I said a smile on my face, "it's not like we have any proof if that's true or not."

"But maybe we could just chance it. I mean, you are pretty. I'm sure that I would have looked at least twice." He grinned teasingly and took a step toward me. I took one back.

"Only twice?" I said.

"I offered eternity and you said it was creepy." He pouted and took another step toward me. I took one back.

"Well think about it: having someone stare at you forever would be creepy." I took another step back to counter his next two and broke into an off key chorus.

"Sometimes it feels like somebody's watching me." He laughed. "So you don't want eternity, but you want more than twice." He had backed me into a boulder now. How had I not noticed those before? He raised his hands on either side of me, effectively caging me in. His face was ridiculously close to mine; I could have counted his lashes. I let my eyes drift shut as his lips brushed mine softly.

"I wouldn't say no to three," I murmured and then his lips were full on mine. You know those fireworks they talk about? Well I heard them. I'd never had a hotter kiss. Our tongues touched, merged, danced and started again. We fought for dominance and he won. His hands were wrapped tight around my waist and mine around his neck, tangling in his hair again. My chest was pressed full to his and my whole body tingled from head to toe. He tasted like fresh picked apples, absolutely delicious. I don't know how long we kissed but by the time we broke apart we were both breathing hard. He pressed his forehead to mine and I opened my eyes. His were still closed and I brought a hand from his neck to one of his eyelids, brushing my thumb across it. I traced my hand down his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked into mine. I broke into a grin.

"I definitely wouldn't say no to three."

By the time we headed back to the bonfire the crowd had grown. Before I could survey who they all were, Embry wrapped his arm around my waist again and kissed me. When we broke apart again, we were breathing hard.

"By the way, next time you wear that dress feel free to bend over anytime," he paused, "so long as I'm the only guy around." He stepped back and headed toward the bonfire. I became aware of something in the palm of my hand and opened it. Inside was the pretty pink shell I'd dropped earlier.

_**SUE'S POV**_

When we got to the bonfire and everyone had settled in, I finally relaxed. Sam, Emily and their kids still hadn't arrived and I was hoping they wouldn't after the incident this morning. I hadn't exactly relished seeing my daughter kiss a married man, even if it was Jacob. I wasn't judging, I understood the reasoning (even if the reasoning was just Leah being her hot-headed spontaneous self) but that didn't mean I had to like it. I suddenly realized that Elaine was being rather quiet from her usual loud and blunt self. It worried me given her condition and I turned to her.

"Are you okay, Elaine? You cold or anything?" I asked. She flicked her eyes to me with a scowl.

"Am I cold, hah, like a little breeze would bother me," she said. I shook my head; she was so determined that she was always okay. For the sake of her pride, I chose to pretend that I really thought she was okay, and hoped the pale color underneath her tanned skin was just my imagination. I realized she was staring rather intently across the fire and looked to see what at. I swallowed nervously as I noticed her eyes on Ellie talking to Robin.

"Who's that young girl Leah came with?" she asked, her gaze never leaving Ellie. I swallowed.

"Oh Ellie, she's Leah's daughter," I choked out as nonchalantly as I could. She was silent and kept staring at Ellie.

"I thought Leah couldn't have children."

"Surprise, surprise," I said nervously.

"You know, Sue, I may be sick and not as strong as I used to be, but don't think that took away my eyesight or knack for seeing resemblances." She turned her head to me sharply. "How long have you known that Leah had Sam's eldest daughter?"

_**ELLIE'S POV**_

I blinked and focused again on Robin, ridiculously aware of my contacts. I knew that I'd get used to them if I wore them long enough but I wasn't going to wear them forever. I didn't even need them, they were just color. No prescription and I hated them.

"So how long are you guys staying again?" Robin asked. She was nice, a little younger than me but not really that much. She was turning thirteen in about two weeks so she was really only a little more than a year younger than me.

"My mom said four days but I'm hoping for longer," I said, resisting the urge to rub my eye. I didn't want to make the contact move out of place.

"I hope you stay for longer. I mean the girls from school are nice enough but I want a real best friend. Not the fakes who cater to that witch Simone." She punctuated this with an eye roll. I smiled; Robin was just the kind of person you could get along with in a heartbeat. She was bright and sunny constantly, and you couldn't help being happy around her.

"I wouldn't mind living here. I mean, Canada is my home but it's nice here," I said, staring out at the beach. The moon reflected in the waves and the sky was clear. Something rare from what I'd heard of La Push. I looked at the crowd around the fire, all people my mother knew and considered most family. They all seemed relatively friendly and somehow I knew I could get used to this. I let Robin chatter on, her friendly voice in my ear even if I wasn't really paying attention.

Aunt Chrissy had wondered off with Embry doing only lord knew what, and everyone one else was chatting and eating. The man, who I knew from this morning was my father, wasn't here and I wasn't complaining. My eyes aimlessly flicked across the faces around the fire. The lady next to Grandma was staring at me oddly and then muttered something to Grandma that made her blanch. I didn't question it and kept my eyes going…until I landed on a pair staring right back into mine.

I was startled for a moment and then focused on the owner. Across the fire a boy my age was smiling at me. He had short black hair like most of the guys around and was built a little ganglier than the adult guys around but still a nice body, fair competition with Will's, although Will did have a bit more muscle. He had a crooked smile on his face and the firelight reflected in his eyes. I found myself staring because really he was gorgeous, and staring at me. Next to me Robin let out a giggle and suddenly I was hearing her voice perfectly again and absorbing the information.

"That's John, my Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim's son. Although they aren't really related to me that's just what I grew up calling them. Gorgeous isn't he. He's the guy all the girls on the Rez want. Total hottie, I wouldn't say no to some of that myself." She giggled again and hit my shoulder. "You better stop staring; property of Simone Uley is written like, all over his fine ass. She's pretty much claimed his as hers. All the other girls would love a go at him but she doesn't let anyone close enough. Kitty claws," she finished raking her nails lightly down my shoulder. Simone? Wasn't that the girl from the beach yesterday?

"Simone, does she have a little brother named Justin?" I asked tearing my gaze from the hottie across the fire. Robin nodded and then looked at something behind me.

"Actually here she comes now with her parents and Justin," she said, pointing behind me. I turned and froze as my eyes took in the sight before me. Coming toward the bonfire was the same pretty girl from the beach and the little boy. He was holding the hand of a woman that looked a lot like an older Simone, or Simone looked a lot like a younger her, I guess. Next to the woman was the man from this morning. The man who I now knew was my father, and since they were apparently his kids, that meant Simone and Justin were my half brother and sister.

"Oh God," I whispered. Robin nodded next to me.

"She really is something else, isn't she?" Robin said as Simone went and sat next to John on his log. He smiled at her politely but I noticed his eyes flicking to me a few times. I would have smiled at him but my attention was diverted by the woman, Emily if memory served me right from Aunt Rose's story, who was frozen and staring at my mother. Somehow I knew things were going to get hot, and not in a yummy John kind of way.

_**LEAH'S POV**_

Emily froze a few feet from the bonfire, staring at me in disbelief. So Sam hadn't told her about my return. She looked almost exactly as I remembered, maybe a few extra wrinkles to show she'd aged a bit but over all she was the same. Sam purposely didn't spare a glance for my corner. Jacob sat a few feet from me and I could sense when he tensed, the Alpha in him no doubt. Sam took a hold of Emily's hand and dragged her in the direction away from us, taking a log opposite the fire. Jacob and I shared a glance; Emily hadn't the slightest clue of what had gone on this morning. I found myself purposely ignoring them as well, going back to laughing with Claire and Rachel…and fidgeting with my dress because now I understood why my eyes had been drawn to this dress when I opened the suitcase. Now I understood why I'd studied it so closely in the mirror…this had always been Sam's favorite color on me and subconsciously I'd worn it because I knew I'd see him tonight. I felt sick with myself, was this my way of letting me know consciously that I wasn't over him yet?

"Hey, Leah, are you okay?" Rachel asked. I nodded a yes and brought myself back to the present. No, I decided, I hadn't worn this dress for Sam, I'd worn it for me. The bonfire seemed to come to an understanding: Sam and Emily weren't going to acknowledge me and I wasn't going to acknowledge them. From the corner of my eye I could see Emily whispering furiously to Sam and wished I could hear about what. I knew it was about me, but what about me? Suddenly Emily got up and strode over to me a slightly forced smile on her face.

"Hi, Leah, I can't believe you're back!" she said, sitting next to me. As the surprise of this wore off I managed a small smile back because, contrary to popular belief, I didn't hate Emily. I couldn't, she was my family and even if she had been part of the reason for my broken heart I grudgingly had to admit I knew she hadn't had control over the turn out of things. Some yes, because an imprint was what you needed it to be and if Emily hadn't at the time needed a man in her life maybe Sam and I would have still been together, but not all. When it came down the grit of things I loved Emily, she was my first best friend, albeit a bit of a backstabber, but a best friend all the same. I just wasn't sure if I could ever bring myself to fully forgive her though.

"Hi, Emily," I murmured back.

"So what brings you back here?" She asked with the same tight smile in place. Across the fire I was aware of Sam watching us intently.

"Well, I wanted to see my mother and brother again…andbringmydaughterforavisit." I blurred the last several words together, hoping she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I wanted to see Seth and my mom again…and my daughter Ellie wanted to come to La Push to see where I grew up. And she phased," I said, not looking at Emily. I hadn't meant to add the last part but really, how long could I hide it? The Council already knew, which meant they would eventually tell Sam as he was the Alpha, and he'd probably tell Emily, who'd tell Kim and eventually everyone would know. Better my mouth than someone else's. Emily was silent processing the information.

"I'm guessing that's Ellie over there with Robin and Justin," Emily said, her voice sounded odd to me but I brushed it off. I nodded. "But I thought you couldn't have children." This she said accusingly and it filled me with a bit of anger. It wasn't like my having a child was wrong.

"Apparently I can." She didn't say anything else but she kept looking over at Ellie. It was awkward sitting with her because it was a given that Emily and I didn't get along after everything with Sam. I was the angry bitch and she was the sweet please-forgive-me cousin. It felt weird not playing our roles. Suddenly she stood up, fixed me with a slight sneer and spoke.

"Well I think you should leave soon, your coming back is only going to cause problems." I was shocked for a moment at her harsh words.

"I have every right to be here, Emily. This is as much my home as yours, if not more so. Whatever problems I cause won't have anything to do with you."

"Whose child is Ellie's, she looks too Quileute to be half anything else?" Emily hissed.

"She's Jacob's," I answered back readily, although I didn't focus on her eyes. She laughed.

"Oh that's something. His wife must hate you," she said.

"Actually Emily, she has a bit more class than some people I can think of. She doesn't hate me; she knows that there was a point when Jacob was mine. She doesn't judge and resent me for something in the past." She scowled at me and then she was gone, back at Sam's side. I was ridiculously tempted to scream harsher words at her but I held back. Somehow I knew this wasn't the end of that discussion.

Embry was back in front of me, going around legs and then settling next to Jacob. So Chrissy was back too then. I looked around and saw her standing a little distance away turning something over in her hand with a small smile on her face. I was suddenly tired, too tired of any further drama that had a chance of happening tonight and too tired to even sit here. I stood up and whispered to my mom that I was leaving. Elaine looked at me with a small knowing smile that I brushed off as paranoia when I hugged her goodbye. She also looked a little pale but maybe she was just cold. Ellie waved at me from her position next to Robin with the little boy who I knew was Emily and Sam's. I wanted to get a better look at him, check for resemblances between him and Ellie I might have to look out for, but I couldn't catch a good look at his face. Rachel promised to get Ellie home safely, although I didn't have to worry with Jacob and my mother here.

"Hey, Chrissy. Let's head back," I said when I got to her. She had that same silly smile on her face and just nodded, letting me lead the way. I saw now she had a small pink shell in her hand but I couldn't imagine what could possibly be so special about it.

We had reached the steps of the porch when Chrissy's cell phone rang. She sighed and pulled it from her hiding place: her bra. That girl never failed to amaze me.

"Hello?" she said and paused, then let out a sigh. "Did I say you were invited? You can't just show up at someone's house." Another pause. "Oh come on, you big baby, we've not been gone that long." Pause "No, no, you can't just tu-" She pulled the phone from her ear, an affronted expression on her face.

"He hung up on me. Can you believe he just hung up on me?"

"Who was it?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea who it was. Chrissy fixed me with a knowing look and tapped a finger mockingly on her chin.

"Now who do we know who can't go more than two days without coming to the diner or your apartment to see you? I remember, sadly I might add, being related to him." I blushed.

"So it was Duncan?"

"Apparently he's leaving tomorrow morning and driving down here so he'll be here by twelve. He won't take no for an answer." She shrugged and disappeared through the front door. Well then, more drama here we come.

* * *

**So I'm absolutely in love with this chapter, especially the Embry and Chrissy part, they're going to be one of my favorite couples to mess with tehehehe. Let me know what you think and I'm seriously sorry this update took so long with school and stuff...although I'm not minding school too much, my math teacher is delicious this year lol. Its my worst subject but he's so yummy I might actually pay attention and learn something!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The official chapter yay! Now you can't hate me lol. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the beta offers, they were greatly appreciated and made things a little easier for me, and now thanks to my new beta GottaluvTwilight15. Not just an awesome penname but also awesome stories, take a peek!**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of all four Twilight books and all three Twilight movies.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_DUNCAN'S POV_

I gave a frustrated sigh and threw the road map away from me. I had no idea where I was. I considered calling Chrissy but I knew how that would end. She would refuse to give me directions, laugh and say she hoped I'd stay lost forever. I glanced up and down the road, everything looked the same, endless trees in every direction. I was out here in a place I'd never been in before just because I couldn't stand to be away from the woman I'd loved for over a decade. The same woman who seemed reluctant to ever give me a chance. I sighed and leant my head back against the headrest closing my eyes in defeat. A tap sounded on my window and I opened my eyes to see a man standing outside of it. He was dressed in a police uniform and I sighed in relief.

"Hey officer," I said winding my window down. He smiled a friendly smile under his moustache peppered with streaks of gray.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"Yea actually I'm a little lost," I said picking the map up again. "Its actually funny cause I'm an officer too, in Canada." He gave a chuckle.

"Well, that explains why your lost around here, I'm Chief Swan," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. "But you can call me Charlie."

"Officer Blackwater, call me Duncan," I replied.

"So Duncan where are you heading?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly, some place called La Push," I said studying the map.

"I was just heading over there, you know who to specifically."

"Sue Clearwater's house I believe, my sister and her friend are there." He laughed.

"Well, that's even better, I was just heading over to Sue's myself. Why don't you just follow me," he said and headed back to his car. I started the engine and trailed behind his car, thanking god for the outcome of things. If I'd relied on Chrissy it would have been night fall before she took pity on me. He led me through some roads I'd driven circles on and then eventually turned onto one I'd passed numerous times. We drove a while before we came to a sign that read La Push and then we were passing by a beach and more trees. Before I knew it were pulling up in front of a two story cabin and it had taken less than fifteen minutes. And to think I'd been lost for the last three hours.

I parked behind Charlie's cruiser and followed him from my car and up the front steps. I suddenly wanted so badly to see Leah's face. I'd long since admitted to myself that I loved her, I just hadn't told her because I knew what her reaction would be. She'd push me even farther away than the distance she already kept me at. Charlie didn't knock, he just opened the door and walked in. I hesitated on the porch before he turned and gestured for me to follow him. I felt awkward just walking into someone's house but I followed anyway. I recognized my sister's laugh instantly and then a deeper one I'd never heard before. Charlie led me into what appeared to be the living room and I spotted my sister. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, a game of Monopoly spread out in front of her. Ellie occupied the space to her right, Jacob sat across from her and to her left a man I'd never seen before. He reminded me of Jacob in build and he kept shooting inconspicuous glances at my sister. He was also sitting a little close to her for my comfort, especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt. They all looked up when we came in.

"Duncan!" Ellie jumped up to greet me with a hug.

"Hey Ellie." I said hugging her back.

"Oh _great_ you're here" Chrissy said from her position from the floor. Her voice lacked the enthusiasm of a honest greeting and I would have believed she really didn't want me here if not for the teasing grin on her face.

"Hey man," Jacob said not leaving his space on the floor but still giving me a friendly smile. The unknown man that apparently didn't know what personal space meant smiled at me. I sized him up a little, and while I didn't particularly like how close he was sitting to Chrissy, I let it be because he didn't seem to mean any harm. She was obviously comfortable around him and he wasn't touching her inappropriately.

I noticed that Charlie had gone missing and I figured he must have found Sue. Just then Leah came into the room a giant bowl of chips in hand.

"Okay so I couldn't find any Cheetos, Embry sorry but there were Dorito…" she trailed off as she caught sight of me. I'm embarrassed to say that even as a man the sight of her made my heart speed up. I didn't know if it was possible for me to love her more than I did now, yet I woke up everyday loving her just a little more. She looked beautiful, ridiculously gorgeous, with her hair in a long plait down her back and dressed in sweats and an over sized v-neck t-shirt.

"Duncan," she said sounding confused for a moment. "Hey Duncan," she repeated seeming to finally remember her manners after a moment of silence.

"Hey Leah," I answered and while our greetings weren't much more than cursory my eyes took their time looking. It was hardly as if Leah wasn't doing the same herself.

"Why don't they just get a room already," Jacob shout-whispered mock conspiratorially to Chrissy.

"I know," Chrissy answered in her own stage whisper, "its gross seeing them lust after each other." Ellie and the mystery guy sat in silence as Chrissy and Jacob continued moving their pieces around the board and counting their money as if innocent. Jacob managed a straight face but Chrissy couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips. Leah averted her eyes from me as if to pretend she hadn't been checking me out and handed the bowl to mystery guy.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you two wouldn't talk like that in front of Ellie," Leah murmured lowering herself back to a seat between Jacob and Ellie. Jacob scooted to the side and offered me the seat next to Leah even though I'd have to sit out this game.

"Mom, what do you mean talk like that," Ellie said "I'm not six anymore, I'm fourteen."

"And just what do you know about _that _Ellie" Leah asked fixing her daughter with a piercing stare.

"Uh nothing Mom. I have the knowledge of a six year old. Sex is a boy or girl," she squeaked fiddling with her piece on the board and not meeting her mothers gaze. Neither Jacob or I were able to keep the grins off our faces. Once everyone settled back into the game I found my gaze shifting to Leah from the corner of my eye. Watching her play Monopoly was fascinating. The way she nibbled the thumb on her left hand as she rolled the dice and threw them onto the board. A nervous habit of hers I noticed when there was a possibility she'd land in jail or fall on land someone owned. The way she threw her head back and laughed with pure abandonment when someone owed her money. She never looked sexier. The way she would seem to consider their bargain when they didn't want to pay what they owed, lulling them into the possibility that she'd hear them out before another wicked laugh and a fixed no. In the next half hour I watched this dynamic, fascinating woman win every last cent of everyone's money.

"Pay up best friend of mine" Leah smirked stretching her arm across the board and wiggling her fingers for the last bit of money Chrissy had to her name. Leaning just so the gap of her t-shirt widened and a tempting curve of flesh came into view. I could see the navy blue of her bra which barely seemed to cover the breast that was in the cup. Between her breasts, adorning her bra, a white bow was nestled mockingly and the peek of forbidden skin reminded me of the night all those years ago when I'd caught her in her bathroom coming down from the last vestiges of ecstasy, my name on her lips.

"Some best friend you are," Chrissy said handing the money to Leah who immediately stood up and did a victory dance around the living room.

"I won. I won. I won. You wish you were me cause I won!" Leah sang continuing her victory dance around the room, shaking her butt to the beat. I had to laugh at the sheer absurdity of a grown woman doing this and so did most of the others too. Even Chrissy had a reluctant smile on her face.

"Mom stop being embarrassing," Ellie yelled over her mothers continued rants of winning. Ellie had covered her face with her hands but even then the grin on her face couldn't be hidden. Leah laughed and danced back to Ellie.

"I don't care if I'm embarrassing, I'm rich cause I won." She raised her arms over her head and continued swaying her hips to her own imaginary beat.

"Yeah, rich with fake Monopoly money!"

"Here let me share the wealth," Leah said talking as if Ellie hadn't and threw the brightly colored money into the air so it rained down on us. Chrissy and Ellie immediately began catching money in the air sharing in the silly delight of the moment. It apparently was a girl thing. Leah spun and reached for a ten dollar bill floating slowly to the floor. She turned too quickly and caught her foot in the rug falling backwards. It seemed to happen slowly and the way she spun her arms in pillars was rather funny but then she really was falling backwards and straight into…my lap. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and hers had grabbed onto my shoulders. The laughter still went on around us with Ellie and Chrissy attempting to collect more money than the guys but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Leah. Her lips were slightly parted and looked completely kissable and I wanted to so badly. My eyes searched hers for permission and if my mind wasn't playing tricks her head had moved a fraction of an inch closer to mine. Her eyes were half lidded and I dared to focus on her lips moving my own head slightly closer.

It dawned on neither of us that the room had gone completely silent until a woman's voice was heard outside of the living room but getting closer every second. We both looked up to find an audience of four staring at us. Leah immediately jumped from my lap as if burned and began straightening her clothes as if they needed to be.

"Dang," Chrissy muttered to Ellie. "Could your grandmother have worst timing!" Just then a woman who faintly resembled Leah (or perhaps it was the other way around) entered the living room, Charlie following behind her.

"What is going on in…" she trailed off as she looked at her living room littered with Monopoly money. She looked from the ground to all the occupants of the room, she shook her head slowly before allowing a reluctant smile. "I swear I'm housing over grown kids." Then her eyes settled on me and her smile grew.

"And who do we have here? You look remarkably like Chrissy, so I'm going to assume you're her…brother?"

"Yes ma'am that would be me, Duncan," I replied.

"I've heard so much about you," she said slowly, her eyes flickering to Leah and then back to me. Leah herself was purposely studying the floor, her toes wrestling with the ends of the frayed but homey living room rug. I didn't miss the approving smile though and realized that I just possibly had another ally on my side.

"Well now, none of that ma'am stuff, makes me feel old," she said chuckling. "Call me Sue, and have you people had the hospitality to feed him yet?" Her eyes fell to the over turned chip bowl that hadn't survived the earlier revelry. She tsked disapprovingly and then sighed.

"Are you staying for dinner Duncan? You're more than welcome, and I'd love it if you would."

"I'd be honored ma'- I mean Sue."

"And what about where you're staying?"

"I passed a motel on my way here, I'll just stay there." I admitted to myself that from the outside it hadn't looked particularly clean but it would have to do, and if cleanliness was really the issue I'd just have to drive the few more miles to a hotel I'd also passed. It would make the commute a little longer but then I'd do it for Leah. At the thought of her I looked her way again. Only now she'd finished her battle with the rug, her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an expectant, knowing, and disbelieving look on her face as she stared at her mother. Then I saw why.

"Well you could stay here, the couch is yours if you want. Or I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind sharing his room." The offer was tempting considering how much closer I'd be to Leah but then her face at the moment didn't look very welcoming…"

"I'd hate to be a burden Sue, and I'm sure Seth…" here she interjected that he was Leah's brother. "Wants his room to himself, the motel really isn't that far."

"Nonsense you drove all this way, it's the least I could do to let you stay he-"

"Mom! He said its fine, he wants to stay at the motel." Leah's voice snapped through the air, finalizing the discussion. Sue looked about to say something but then slumped her shoulders ever so slightly in defeat. An awkward moment of silence followed.

"Well dinner will be ready in an hour," Sue muttered turning on her heel and all but stomping from the living room.

"I think I'm going to head up to the motel to get a room and clean up. I'll be back," I said. The whole procession followed both Charlie and I out the front door except for Sue. Charlie had also professed the need to clean up before returning for dinner. I got the feeling he would have stayed under normal circumstances but didn't want me to get lost again.

I was half way across the lawn to my car when Leah's voice sent a jolt of fear through me. Her own voice was nearing hysteria as she yelled Ellie's name.

"Ellie! Ellie! Oh god not again. Ellie snap out of it, look at me. Ellie!" Ellie stood on the bottom step of the porch, staring blankly into space. She didn't seem to be seeing anything and her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Leah looked near tears and I wondered what she meant by not again. It was only a flash of a thought, because I was terrified myself. Ellie was like a daughter to me as well and seeing her like this was scaring the living daylights out of me.

Then suddenly she blinked and looked around confusion on her face. Then she stared at me, whipped her head to the corner of the street and then back at me. A look of pure horror and panic came across her own face.

"Duncan come here! Come up on the porch please, just come here!" I hesitated surprised by the terror in her voice. She jumped off the bottom step and ran toward me.

"Come on, just come up on the porch with me," she all but screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling. I was honestly surprised by the pure desperation in her voice and tried to calm her down.

"Ellie, its okay, really. I'll be right back. I'm just heading to the motel-"

"No!" This time she did scream, but she wasn't even looking at me. Now her eyes were fixated on the corner and her terror seemed to be rising.

"Duncan just listen to her!" Chrissy yelled from the porch. Only her, Leah, and Jacob seemed to have a faint idea of what was going on. The rest of us stood around confused.

"Okay okay," I said finally letting her pull me. We had only just gotten to the top step when the screeching of tires reached our ears. A red truck came speeding around the corner. The driver couldn't have been going less than eighty and was obviously drunk if the swerving was any evidence. The nearer it got to the house the more the speed seemed to build and it suddenly became obvious the driver had no control over the vehicle. It swerved one last time and came speeding full force, now I could see just where it was heading but the impact still caught me off guard. It crashed into my car, the hit so hard my car flipped and rolled several times before coming to a stop on its side and bursting into flames. Weirdly enough it wasn't my now broken and abused car that caught my attention. Instead it was the ripped up grass and tire tracks that marred the lawn where I'd only just been standing.

Dinner had been postponed, it had been more than two hours since the accident. Charlie found out the driver had been drunk and had lost control of the vehicle. He'd taken him down to the station and the rest of us were still here at Sue's. Ellie seemed completely shaken up at the matter and had eventually cried herself to sleep on the couch, her head in Chrissy's lap. Leah couldn't seem to relax, she kept pacing the living room floor and shooting helpless glances at Ellie. I ricocheted between shock at how swiftly my life could have ended, amazement that Ellie could have known, and worry at how distraught Leah seemed.

It was the last that had really gotten to me though. I'd watched Leah pace until night fall came, and I ached to put my arms around her. To comfort her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

"She's like Alice is what I'm guessing. But to what extent?" Jacob voiced his thoughts to the air. It wasn't the first time in the last hour.

"We figured that out last time. It doesn't help anything," Leah said wrapping her arms around her waist and continuing her pacing. I'd gotten Jacob to explain to me what last time was and it was frightening to see how close they'd come to death then too. I looked at my sister. She was half asleep on the couch, paying attention to the conversation but barely. What would I have done if she was gone. Who would be there to tease me mercilessly, my baby sister, she completed me in a way only family could. And Ellie. She was my daughter in all the ways that counted and the fear of what it would be like to lose her had my heart dropping in my stomach. Jacob and I had a bond. We were pretty close, he was pretty much my best guy friend with his easy going personality. It would have been weird not having him around anymore. And Leah, I couldn't even allow myself to think too hard what it would be like without her around.

I'd also found out that Alice could also see the future of certain people. It should have freaked me out that little human Alice could do that, but strangely it didn't. The little pixie had always seemed a little out there to me. Loveable, but definitely out there, but then so was pretty much the whole Cullen clan…

Sue was the only one who didn't seem particularly concerned about the outcome of events. At moments I'd swear she almost had a small secret smile. The discussion continued for another hour and a half, Seth coming home within that time. It was finally concluded with the fact that they'd have to have Carlisle run some tests on her as soon as possible. Now Sue's pleasure at the whole matter came to light.

"So Duncan, do you want the couch or are you okay with sharing with Seth?" She asked. Leah looked at her weirdly.

"Mom, you heard him. He's staying at the motel."

"Oh really, and he's getting there with what car?" She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'll…I'll call someone and see if they'll take him. Someone on the Rez won't mind."

"And just who do you plan on asking? And even if someone did agree how would he get back in the morning? Unless you want to ask…Sam." Leah visibly paled at the mention of this name and curiosity shot through me. Who was he to get such a reaction from Leah?

"Fine," Leah muttered in defeat turning and stomping up the stairs.

"I cannot believe I raised such an inhospitable daughter," Sue said. She shook her head and then turned to me with a smile. "Now, lets see how the sleeping arrangements are going to go. Like I said you could share with Seth. Ellie has the guest room at the moment but maybe instead she could sleep with Chrissy and Leah and then you could-"

"Mom you know what, how about I just stay at Andy's. Then he can take my room," Seth interjected. Sue was silent for a moment mulling it over.

"I suppose that could work, although you know how I feel about you spending the night and not being married yet. I guess engaged is close enough. Oh fine, problem solved. You'll take Seth's room." Seth grinned conspiratorially at me and I knew I'd probably just done him a favor indirectly. I grinned back although a part of me wished Leah didn't despise my staying so much. I hated that she kept me at such a distance but then wasn't I here to close that exact distance?

I stared in the direction of the stairs as a something my father said to me years ago came floating back. _Son, when the right one comes along you'll know it the moment you look into her eyes. Your mother didn't give me the time of day when we first met. She'd just gotten out of a rocky relationship and it took five years for me to get her to go on a date with me. But I always knew it wouldn't be easy, loving someone never is, but when you find someone who makes you want to do better and be better, well that's worth fighting for. Its worth trying to break that shell and loving her. If you can know deep in your soul that she's who you want by your side, then she's worth fighting for. _

Leah was worth fighting for, I knew it. I knew it from the moment I'd saved her from the creep in the diner all those years ago and I knew it now. So what if the difference between five years and fourteen was a lot. She made me want to do better and be better and she was worth fighting for, I knew it with everything in me.

After pizza was finally ordered and everyone had eaten, I settled into Seth's bed. I had been lent a set of pajama pants from him seeing as my suitcase had gone up in flames with my car. I stared at his ceiling, surprised to see it littered with glow in the dark stars and moons. Suddenly I knew, I don't know how but I knew and I could practically see a younger early teenage Leah in this room with her brother helping him adorn his ceiling with the stickers. I smiled at the thought of this innocent younger Leah. One who didn't feel the need to push away someone who got too close offering love. I fell asleep picturing younger Leah's smile.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_His body came closer, pressing full against mine and I arched ever so lightly into his chest. My bra-less breasts rubbed against the thin material of the shirt and the hard plane of his chest. I was being ridiculously wanton but I didn't care. This was what I wanted. My nipples were hard and sensitive and I whimpered shamelessly arching harder against him. I felt him coming closer to me, his face mere centimeters from mine and prepared myself for the kiss because my underwear was way past slightly damp by this point. At the last second his head shifted to the left and his breath fanned my ear. _

_"If you don't mind, I'd really love it if..._

_

* * *

_

**So Duncan totally has a sensitive side, I made him up (with the help of my awesomest fanfic friend Fantasylover74, check out her stories! She can also tell you how cruel of a place I've left the preview at *_cackles madly_* tehehe) and I still want a piece of him haha. If you're crazy about Duncan (or not) leave a review and I'll tell him for you. :) Maybe I'll even let you borrow him for a night...**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I received some bad news a few days ago, but I'll start at the beginning. I was in toys r'us with my family a few days ago and I only went because my 7 year old sister wanted a toy. It was NOT because they have a giant Twilight Saga section here at our toys r'us and I totally did not spend the whole time we were there (an hour and a half) in the one section trying to reason with my family why I needed every bit of Jacob and wolf pack merchandise they had. Really I didn't. *_shifts eyes away guiltily* _I did buy the giant wall scroll of Jacob they had though...and got dragged away before I could pick up the giant Jacob Umbrella, and the giant Team Jacob pin, and the Team Jacob shirt (my family's silly excuse for that one was that I already have three team Jacob shirts...I asked them what their point was. They didn't answer). So yes I was dragged away (no I mean literally they dragged me away, the check out people were staring at us) from my Twilight Saga heaven because according to my twelve year old sister, I've reached a new level of obsession and I'm too old to be carrying around a Team Jacob lunch box in my senior year of high school. But don't worry umbrella I shall be back for you one rainy day *_sighs dramatically_*. Anyway while I was at the check out with my family a magazine with Taylor Lautner's face on it caught my eye (of course) and I opened up to read that *_gasp_* there is possibly romance between him and a coworker Lily Collins and gosh darn it if she wasn't pretty. For now I cling to the hope that its a silly rumor. Anyway that is my bad news soooooo ON WITH THE READING! THANK YOU TO MY BETA GottaluvTwilight15!**

**Disclaimer: I own a giant wall scroll of Jacob Black. :) **

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_EMILY'S POV_

I stayed still and kept my breathing as even as possible as I felt his weight shift on the mattress and then leave it. He'd waited a record of three hours tonight in comparison to his usual one sometimes even only a half hour. I guessed my waking up the other night had frightened him into taking extra precautions. He didn't bother dressing fully, only pulled on some shorts and tiptoed out of the room. I waited until the back door closed before I got up and walked to the window, watching as he phased and took off through the trees, his black fur blending in with the night.

He always headed in the same direction and I knew where he was going, the same place he went every night since Leah had come back. I'd never followed him but it didn't take rocket science to figure out where he went. My cousin, I knew had too much pride to bother taking him back into her arms or bed at this point so I wondered what he did. Most likely slept outside of her window like a common mutt. Yes I knew exactly where Sam headed each night even with out actually seeing it. Call it a wife's intuition.

It bothered me that he felt he had to do that at all, because I loved Sam. Somehow I felt inadequate with this going on. Wasn't I enough? Did he have to go there _every _night? I pressed my forehead to the cool window pane and closed my eyes. Sometimes I felt guilty for what I did to Leah but…she'd just always had it _so _good. Leah was always the prettier cousin, the popular cousin. The one with all the attention from the boys and the princess of the Rez. I'd always envied her, her life when we were younger. It wasn't as if I wasn't pretty myself and sure a guy may of hit on me once or twice but it was always over the minute they spotted her. What made it worse was she never even gave me a reason to dislike for even one moment. She was always so nice to me and despite me forever being in her shadow, she was my best friend and I loved her.

When she had started dating Sam and she first told me about him through the phone I'd wistfully thought how I would have loved to be in her position. How lucky Leah was _again._ He sounded perfect and so in love with her and I just wanted a taste of that myself. I'd never expected it to actually happen. Yet happen it did the moment Sam laid eyes on me. For the first time I knew how Leah must feel, to have a guy perfectly willing to cater to your every whim, but for her sake I'd told him to back off. She was still my best friend, I didn't want to see her anymore hurt than she already was. But he was so damn persistent and it kept getting harder and harder to resist.

I pulled my head from the glass and looked across the dark room into the mirror on the opposite wall, turning my head ever so slightly and studying the scar marring my face. I guess it was safe to say it was what had changed the whole situation. Sam had told me he was a wolf a little after he first saw me and while I'd believed him after a demonstration I agreed to keep my silence. I just wanted him to leave me alone for Leah's sake, I didn't care what he was or wasn't. The day he came after me and lost control when I refused another offer for a date was what changed my life forever. It was what killed my relationship with Leah and put me where I was today.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

_I'd woken up in the hospital confused, the only thing I was aware of at first was the burning hand in my grasp. I turned my head and there he was, my own little stalker. The events of what had put me in the hospital came rushing back. His persistence, my anger, his anger and then eventual phasing. I remembered the blinding pain and then blackness only to end up here. Sam jerked awake when I tried to pull my hand from his and the minute he saw I was awake knelt at the edge of my bed. _

"_Emily, oh God, Emily I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry please forgive me." He took my hand back in his grasp and kissed across my knuckles and palm. I pulled my hand back from his and tried to sit up, failing I returned to lying down. _

"_Why are you here Sam? I thought I told you to leave me alone," I croaked. My voice was hoarse from lack of use and he dutifully grabbed the glass of water from the side table and tipped it to my lips. Angry as I was that it was him here with me I drank gratefully. After he set the glass down I tried speaking again and only then did I really feel the thick heavy pad of hospital gauze covering the side of my face. I raised a hand to touch it and flinched as the pressure stung. _

"_What happened?" I asked and he shifted his eyes away guiltily. _

"_Emily…I…I'm sorry," he groaned and I was honestly blown away by the pain in his voice. "I just…I just lost control for a second and I don't know. I was too close to you and I phased and oh God, I'm so sorry Emily." When he looked at me again the tears in his eyes glittered and a tiny part of me went out to him. He looked so helpless and despite the fact that I was the one lying on the hospital bed, I felt like I should have been the one taking care of him. I knew now under the gauze there was a cut, probably worst than a cut if it warranted gauze and the stitching I could feel, and so much at that but at least I knew._

_I found myself whispering that it was okay, that it didn't matter. That I wasn't angry at him. Even as I said the words a sick shameful feeling filled my stomach, because something embarrassingly vain crossed my thoughts. The wounds would leave scarring…I wouldn't be pretty anymore. I'd be even more second rate than I already was especially if I kept hanging around Leah. I tried picturing my life that way. Leah would undoubtedly go on and find someone else to love and I would spend the rest of my life alone, scarred, and unloved. Shameful bitter tears welled up in my eyes. I should have been thankful I was alive, seeing as I'd probably lost so much blood but all I could think was how I'd rather be dead than ugly and unloved. Who was going to love me now?_

_I let a tear slip and only then did I really remember Sam's presence. He gave a pained groan and brushed the tear away._

_Emily don't cry, please don't cry. I'm sorry." As he repeated the words I turned to look at him. Really look at him and all I saw exuding from him was…love. It didn't seem possible but I knew it was. _

"_Sam," I whispered and he stopped talking. "Do…do you," I swallowed past the guilty lump in my throat. "Do you think I'm…pretty?" He was quiet for a moment searching my eyes._

"_I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful thing in my life." The pure emotion and honesty behind his words sealed my fate and even the shame and guilt that made the tears flow faster and the bile roll in my stomach didn't stop me from pulling Sam's head to mine and kissing him. I was being selfish and I was hurting Leah but it didn't matter because I needed this and for once I was going to let it be about me._

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Mommy?," the groggy voice of my son pulled me back to the present and I turned to him, his silhouette outlined in the doorway from the hall light.

"Hi sweetheart," I said walking toward him. I took his hand and led him to the bed, where he crawled under the covers on Sam's side. I lay back into my own spot and let him snuggle next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went for a little run, he'll be back soon," I answered wrapping my arms more protectively around him and blinking back the tears. I wondered at my decision that day in the hospital. So this is what it felt like to be beautiful…it still felt shockingly like being unloved and lonely.

* * *

_LEAH'S POV_

Sleep did not come easily to me between worrying about Ellie and knowing that Duncan was mere steps down the hall in my baby brothers room. Every sound I heard had my body tensing and my ears straining to know if they were footsteps and if they belonged to him. Chrissy hadn't taken long to fall asleep and she'd actually muttered Embry's name several times in her sleep to my deep amusement. I almost envied her, her relationship with him. Not Embry himself but how she could easily let herself fall for him without fear or worry. It wasn't that simple for me and it seemed like no one realized it, even my own mother was working against.

I sighed, sat up in the darkness, flipped my pillow to the cool side and lay back down this time on my stomach. My alarm clock from all those years ago still sat in the same place. My mother admitted she'd changed the batteries several times over the years and now the numbers read 3:22 am, taunting my inability to fall asleep. I huffed, fluffed my pillow again and closed my eyes determinedly. Five minutes later I sat up drew my hands tiredly down my face and surrendered. Sleep just wasn't my bowl of soup tonight. I got out of bed tip toed out of the room, down the hall and to Ellie's room.

I slipped in silently and went to the edge of her bed. Her body was a barely there lump beneath the sheets. She was all curled up in the fetal position, her face relaxed and her breathing even and steady. I lowered myself to the floor next to her bed and drew my knees up to me, resting my head on them and studied her. I thought of today (or technically yesterday) and fear hit me icy cold in the stomach. I just wanted to know what was wrong with her, she wasn't a vampire with unnatural powers so she shouldn't have been able to see the future, and maybe I wouldn't have been so afraid and worried about it if I hadn't seen her own terrified reaction to her 'gift'. I wanted to take away anything that scared her and I supposed that was how a mother was supposed to feel. Of course there wasn't anything I could do except wait for the meeting with the elders and have Carlisle run the tests on her, which wouldn't be until we were either out of La Push or crossed over the border to go visit them.

Sitting on the floor I suddenly found myself stifling a yawn and I realized that my eyes did feel a little heavy. That was cue enough for me and I tip toed back out of her room. I was half way back down the hall when Seth's bedroom door opened and I froze guiltily like I'd been caught doing something wrong. He didn't notice me right away seeing as he was rubbing his eyes sleepily, but that was all the time I needed to survey one of the most delicious sights of my life. His hair was sticking up oddly in places and the meaning of sex hair had never been more clear even if it was just sticking up from his sleeping. He was shirtless and Seth's pajama pants were slung low on his hips his pelvic bone partly showing and the top of the very obvious triangle in view. My eyes snapped back to his face as he finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked up spotting me.

"Leah," he murmured in surprise. His voice was sleep husky and had never sounded more sexy to me. His eyes slithered down my body and I was all too aware that all I was wearing was a t-shirt that didn't quite reach mid thigh and underwear.

"Duncan," I squeaked and then grimaced and cleared my throat. "Duncan," I repeated and tried not to let the slow grin spreading across his face affect me, but damn if my underwear didn't feel just that slightest bit more damp. I blamed it on the heat that seemed to have filled the hallway. I bit at my bottom lip lightly and tugged as nonchalantly as possible on the hem of my shirt. He came slowly toward me, ridiculously slow, his walk graceful and purposeful, I'd never felt more like prey and again I wondered when the hallway had gotten so hot. Some one had definitely turned the heater on. He stopped in front of me and I found myself turning my body and pressing my back against the wall and he followed. His body was less than half an inch from mine, a finger wouldn't have fit between us.

His eyes were dark and stared into mine and I found my breathing speeding up on its own. He raised a hand to rest on the wall next my head and leaned in close and I knew without almost a shadow of a doubt that he was going to kiss me and I was going to let him. Something about tonight had made me more willing and I found myself thinking that if he chose that moment to drag me to his room, I would have let him and I would have gladly let him have his way with me. I let my eyes drift shut and waited. His body came closer, pressing full against mine and I arched ever so lightly into his chest. My bra-less breasts rubbed against the thin material of the shirt and the hard plane of his chest. I was being ridiculously wanton but I didn't care. This was what I wanted. My nipples were hard and sensitive and I whimpered shamelessly arching harder against him. I felt him coming closer to me, his face mere centimeters from mine and prepared myself for the kiss because my underwear was _way _past _slightly _damp by this point. At the last second his head shifted to the left and his breath fanned my ear.

"If you don't mind, I'd _really _love it if you'd move over a little so I can get into the bathroom." For a moment his words didn't register and I was still waiting for the kiss, but when they did my eyes snapped open and I pulled my body back from him so I was pressed against the wall again. My face flamed in embarrassment and I squeaked an apology before ducking under his arm and disappearing into my room. I heard the soft timbre of his laughter as I closed the door. I flopped back onto my bed and pulled the pillow over my face in embarrassment. What had I been _thinking_?

"Embry…." Chrissy's voice sounded again as she flipped onto her side. I sighed, well at least one of us had what we wanted. And this time I knew without a shadow of a doubt that sleep would certainly_ not_ be kissing me tonight.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_"Oh yes Leah, go ahead and tease me cause its not like the whole world can't see how badly you and my brother want to rip each others clothes off." I turned my head and glared at Chrissy..._

* * *

**So a little from Emily's pov. I hope I didn't let anyone down with that. I also hope you loved the almost steamy between Leah and Duncan, Leah had to get a dose of her own medicine when it comes to Duncan lol. Review please!**


End file.
